Nothing's Fine, I'm Torn
by Kids In America
Summary: A FanFic dedicated to Harry Styles. Harry's lifelong friendship with best friend Sophie is tried and tested during his stint on The X Factor; can it survive the ups and downs on his new lifestyle?
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing's Fine, I'm Torn**

A FanFic dedicated to Harry Styles. Harry's lifelong friendship with best friend Sophie is tried and tested during his stint on The X Factor; can it survive the ups and downs on his new lifestyle?

* * *

><p><strong>Finals Night<strong>

"The phone lines have been frozen and I am about to reveal the two acts still in the final and the act who has received the fewest votes and has finished in third place" Dermot welcomed back the show after what felt like the longest ad break of my life "So let's welcome back the finalists and their judges"

The music played as Dannii and Matt, Cheryl and Rebecca and Simon and the boys stepped out onto the stage. I took Hannah's hand who was sat beside me, being Louis' girlfriend she knew what it felt like. Harry was on the end next to his best friend Louis, his eyes looked around the audience at the acts family and friends and adoring fans, his eyes landed on me and he managed to give me a small, shaky smile. I blew him a kiss and he looked down to his feet, he was so scared and I could sense it. I love you I whispered under my breath.

"In no particular order the first act through to the next stage of the final is..." Dermot stopped for his painfully long pause, Harry's eyes stayed fixed on the floor and I took Hannah's hand and crossed my fingers "Matt" The crowd erupted into cheers and I clapped out of courtesy, I'd had a chance to meet the other acts and any of them on the stage deserved to win.

Harry lifted his hands to his mouth and his eyes were fixed on the floor, he looked like he was about to burst into tears. All I wanted to do was run onto the stage and hug him, tell him everything was going to be okay. I wouldn't care if I was dragged out by 6 foot security men and banned from the studio, the other boys looked to Simon for guidance, and he gave them all a reassuring nod and smile. Louis looked around and saw Harry with his head down, he tried to look under to check he wasn't crying and reached out his hand to comfort his best mate.

"The second act still in the final is...Rebecca" Dermot announced and my heart sank to my feet.

The boys looked devastated; Harry turned and clapped to Rebecca before Dermot called them over. Watching the boy's journey from the auditions to tonight made the tears that had been building up flood down my cheeks and I sobbed uncontrollably watching my best friend trying not to break down on stage in front of the nation.

The famous theme tune sounded in the studio and the boys gave Dermot a hug before heading off the stage. Hannah and I were directed backstage along with the boy's families to where we could see them. I ran, I didn't care about the security, once I saw Harry sat on the floor, resting against the wall with his head in his hands I had to get to him.

Niall, who was trying to comfort him, saw me running towards them and stood up, he smiled at me before going to see his parents. I sat down on the floor next to Harry and put my arm around him "You did great" Harry broke down into sobs and it broke my heart. I didn't know what else to do other than hug him; I had never seen a boy cry like this before.

"Harry listen to me, this isn't the end for you; this is only the beginning. You made it to the final three and you had tough competition. You've seen the amount of adoring fans that scream and burst into tears when you smile at them, that fan base is just going to get bigger. Simon believes in you, the boys believe in you, your fans believe in you and I believe in you" I tried my best to comfort him, my efforts seemed to pay off as Harry sat up and looked at me with bloodshot, watery eyes and gave me the best smile he could manage.

"I don't know what I've done to deserve a friend like you" Harry's voice was hoarse from the long night and all the crying. The word friend is what hurt the most. It felt like someone had punched me in the gut causing my stomach to plummet. I knew many girls would kill to be best friends with a member of One Direction, but there was no denying that Harry had matured from the scrawny little kid I used to chase around the garden because he stole my favourite Barbie doll and was threatening to pull her head off.

"I'm not going anywhere" I put my hand on his cheek and smiled at him. I didn't realise until I looked up that my words had a double meaning. I wasn't going to abandon Harry at a time like this when he needs true friends who aren't just hanging out with him because he's a member of One Direction, but I wasn't going anywhere literally. I had got so absorbed in Harry that neither of us had noticed the backstage corridor had filled with people.

Harry stood up and held out his hands pulling me up off the floor, before I had a chance to say anything he pulled me into one of his insanely tight hugs. I relaxed against his chest and enjoyed the warmth I felt radiate off him "I have to go, but I'll be back soon"

"I'll be here" I smiled and watched as he and the other boys were directed back to the stage ready for the winner to be announced.

* * *

><p>The contestants had organised a final party back at the X Factor house, much to the annoyance of the cleaners who would have to tidy up after everyone had gone the following morning. Louis and Niall were acting as the party entertainment standing on the table in the centre of the room dancing along to <em>The Time Warp. <em>I honestly didn't know how someone could have as much as energy as these two boys messing around trying to teach everyone the dance. I noticed Zayn slip out of the room and disappear, he hadn't been himself all night. I gave my drink to Harry and followed after Zayn.

"Zayn!" I called and he stopped halfway up the stairs turning to look at the person who had called him, I ran to catch up with him and stood on the step below him "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just going to start packing my stuff up, you know be the only organized person in this house" Zayn answered and gave me a smile, but I wasn't convinced.

"I'll help?" I questioned, I didn't want to force my presence upon him.

"That would be great" Zayn nodded and continued up the stairs, I followed after him and he pushed open the door that had been the boy's room for the past weeks and you could tell. There were dirty clothes all over the floor, none of the beds were made and there was half eaten food on the cupboards.

"Nice room" I commented sarcastically.

"The cleaners never did our room for some reason" Zayn replied as he started looking around the floor for his belongings. I decided to be useful and started collecting things off the floor, holding it up and then throwing it on the bed of the person Zayn told me it belonged too.

"You should be downstairs partying with everyone" I told him wanting to find out what was wrong with him. In a way I felt like a mother figure to the boys, I'd always been the one who had supported them from the beginning. I remember being at boot camp with them and pushing Zayn to go on stage and dance despite being nervous and opting to stay backstage.

"I don't really feel like partying, you know?" Zayn sighed and looked in the mirror. It was no secret that he was vain, but this wasn't for vanity, his eyes were watering and I knew something was up, I dropped everything in my hand and stepped over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked turning him to face me, he didn't answer as the tears fell down his cheeks and I pulled him towards me and wrapped my arms around him.

"I don't want it to end Sophie" Zayn sobbed into my shoulder and I tried to comfort him. The boys were moving in together next week, but I knew this wasn't just about the boys. Zayn had become extremely close to Geneva from Belle Amie along with all the other contestants.

"I know, but it will all be alright" I rubbed his back trying to comfort him "Staying up here isn't going to make it better, you should be downstairs celebrating the last night with everyone"

"It sounds stupid, but I didn't want people to see me cry" Zayn stepped back and wiped his eyes, before turning and looking in the mirror "How do I look?"

I chuckled "You look fine"

"Is my hair still in place and everything?" Zayn ran his hand along his always perfect hair. I'm sure he went through more cans of hairspray a week than I did a year.

"Zayn your hair is in place now get your gorgeous, vain arse downstairs" I ordered pointing in the direction of the stairs, he laughed and gave me one last hug before leaving the room, he held the door open for me and we joined the party again.

Harry was still standing where I left him holding my glass, he smiled his goofy smile when he saw me "Where have you been?"

"I was just talking with Zayn" I didn't lie to him, I never lied to Harry mainly because he always found a way to find out the truth in the end and he knew when I wasn't telling him the truth. One of the many things I adored about this boy.

"_Talking_" Harry winked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Is someone jealous?" I grinned at him before purposely shaking my hips as I walked towards Louis who had got everyone dancing. I glanced over my shoulder to check Harry was watching before breaking into the sexiest dance I could manage, his eyes narrowed as he watched me swaying my hips to the music and he stood up from his slouched position looking like he would punch anyone who touched me. I turned to face him and curled my finger calling him over.

Harry slowly walked over and I took this as an opportunity to check out my extremely hot best friend. Dressed in a tight navy Jack Wills t-shirt and baggy Chino's tucked into his favourite boots it was easy to see why girls loved him and his curly mop of hair. If his appearance wasn't enough to make you fall in love his personality and characteristics surely were. Harry stopped in front of me just as the song changed to _Make You Feel My Love _by Adele.

Harry rolled his eyes at the choice of song. I'm sure being a contestant you got sick of this song, but I loved it "Want to dance?"

"I would love too" I smiled and placed my hand in his allowing him to pulled me close and we slowly started turning in a circle.

"Thank you" Harry bent down and whispered in my ear, I kept my head on his chest not looking up to him, the sound of his heart was comforting to me.

"For what?" I asked not sure as to why he was thanking me.

"Everything" Harry answered before stepping away and twirling me around. I smiled up at him and returned to where I was before "You're the best friend I could have ever asked for, you mean the world to me"

Harry's words should have made me weak at the knees, but one word stood out and I couldn't fight the gut wrenching feeling. That's all Harry saw me as, a friend. I stopped moving with him and tried to hold back the tears. My feelings were so much stronger than those you should have for a friend, but it was clear he didn't have the same feelings for me "I'm sorry, I need some air"

"Sophie?" Harry looked at me confused. I glanced up at him through teary eyes and rushed towards the back door. I gasped as the cold air hit my bare legs and arms, there was a thin layer of snow settled on the ground and my breath lingered in the air when I breathed out "Sophie..." Harry followed me outside "Oh fuck its cold"

"I'm sorry, I just needed some air, it was too crowded in that room" I made an excuse, I never suffered from claustrophobia and Harry knew that.

"I need some air is another way of saying I need some time alone to think" Harry raised an eyebrow and sometimes I hated him for being so observant "Tell me what you're thinking about"

_Us__._I shrugged not being able to think of a lie quickly enough and to be honest I didn't have the energy to make it sound convincing anymore. I had spent the last week being supportive to all of the boys, calming them down when they got nervous about the final and just generally being their mum away from home. I hadn't had time in ages to think about myself, it had all been about Harry and the X Factor. There was no point being supportive if I was feeling down about my own troubles. The person who I usually confided in about my problems was busy following his dreams.

"Sophie please, you're worrying me" Harry furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out what could be wrong with me. Was he really that naïve or was I just too subtle for him to work out that I am head over heels in love with him. Why else would I have put so much effort into helping him and 4 boys I only met a few months ago when I was supposed to be at school finishing my GCSE's? I'm not fame hungry, I've witnessed first-hand the screaming fans that follow you when all you want is a sandwich from Sainsbury's. It's not the life for me.

"I just needed time to think about everything" I smiled lying to him again. Harry was already emotionally exhausted as it was without me telling him how I feel, it could wait.

"At least come inside, it's minus 50 out here" Harry shivered and opened the back door, the heat from the house flooded out inviting me back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing's Fine, I'm Torn**

A FanFic dedicated to Harry Styles. Harry's lifelong friendship with best friend Sophie is tried and tested during his stint on The X Factor; can it survive the ups and downs on his new lifestyle?

* * *

><p><strong>Truth or Dare<strong>

Everyone had gone back to their families for Christmas after the final party, putting everything on hold in order to spend time with their loved ones after not seeing some of them for weeks. I returned with Harry to Holmes Chapel in Cheshire. It was great seeing my family again and sleeping in my own bed for once. It was Christmas Eve and I was sat on the sofa enjoying the annual showing of Elf when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" My 8-year-old brother, Rob yelled as he ran towards the front door, I could hear his socks on the wood floor as he skidded to a stop before throwing the door open "IT'S HARRY!"

I almost fell off the sofa in my rush to get to the front door, I cursed the wood floors and the fluffy socks I was wearing and tried to compose myself as I walked out into the hallway. As I reached the door I saw Harry had an amused smirk on his face and only then did I remember I was wearing my I love Nerds SpongeBob Squarepants pyjamas "It's Christmas Eve!" I cried out as if it was an excuse, Harry just chuckled and pulled me into a hug.

"I've missed you" Harry whispered and tightened his arms around me before letting go.

I noticed Rob still stood next to me watching us "Go away."

"Harry and Sophie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Rob sang as he walked away and showed me exactly why I hated the invention of younger brothers.

Harry laughed and I scowled at him for encouraging my devil of a brother "I brought your present round for you"

"Oh yours is under the tree!" I replied sounding a bit too over enthusiastic, but it was Christmas after all.

I handed Harry his present and he didn't waste time in ripping my neat wrapping paper off, that had taken me ages the night before. I had splashed out on Harry's present this year, buying him a personalised one piece, his name printed down the right leg. Considering the fact he was currently wearing one made me think it was a good present "I love it thank you!" Harry held it up against him and spun around modelling it.

Harry folded his present up and placed it on the sofa before handing me a small present "I saw it and thought of you" Harry smiled seeming confident in his choice of present. I knew straight away it was from him by the way the wrapping looked like he had gotten into a fight with the sellotape and lost. I couldn't help but laugh. I ripped the paper off leaving a light blue box in my hand and without even reading the silver writing I knew it was Tiffany & Co.

"Harry...no"

"Just open it" Harry encouraged me; he knew full well that I hated him spending money on me.

I did as I was told and lifted the lid off the box. I gasped when I saw a silver charm bracelet with a heart lock attached "It's...I love it"

"I felt guilty for not being a very good friend over the past months, being on the X Factor I felt like I pushed you to the bottom of my priority list and I should never have done that" Harry explained with an apologetic look on his face.

"I don't deserve this" I shook my head, I couldn't accept a bracelet worth this much from him no matter how much Harry meant to me, it was more than enough that he still wanted to be friends with me.

"Yes you do" Harry disagreed with me "It's the least you deserve and before you start being stubborn and disagreeing with every word I say, all of the boys think the same, none of us would have got through everything if it wasn't for you"

"I am not stubborn!" I scowled at him proving his point.

"When I said there is nothing I would change about you, that wasn't technically true..." Harry teased and gave me one of his cheeky grins. I slapped his arm as hard as I could before gigging at him, I groaned when the impact of hitting his toned arms made my hand sting.

"Oi Curly help me get this on" I held up my left wrist and Harry took the bracelet out of my hand fastening the small clasp around my wrist. Harry took my hand and smiled as he looked at the bracelet attached to my arm.

"Perfect" Harry smiled.

I was woken up at 6am on Christmas morning thanks to my younger brother bursting into my room, jumping onto my bed and screaming at the top of his lungs that it was Christmas. I groaned and rolled over pulling the duvet over my head. Rob ignored me and continued jumping on my bed, but before I could complain my Blackberry buzzed on the table and I grabbed it smiling when Harry's name flashed on my screen.

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS BEAUTIFUL xxxx**_

_**Excited are we? Have a good one curly xxx **_

I replied and decided to make my brother happy and get out of bed so he could finally open his presents after a sleepless night. I remember the days when this day brought immense excitement to me; I still enjoyed the idea of getting presents and spending the whole day listening to Christmas songs, but not so much that I would get up before the sun has even risen.

As expected I spent the morning opening all my presents; laughing at the ones from the boys and then enjoyed Christmas lunch with my family. It felt strange sitting at a table of four people, not having Harry next to me or the other boys sneakily stealing food off each other's plates or pouring salt into someone else's glasses of water. It was quiet, too quiet. I pushed my food around the plate chuckling to myself when I poked a carrot and instantly thought of Louis. My mum noticed my distraction and how quiet I was.

"When are you going house hunting with the boys?" My mum asked distracting me from my thoughts.

"In the new year" I answered. The boys had decided to go hunting for a house back down in London with me and Hannah so we could all be together again.

My younger brother had control over the TV remote and we had to sit and watch The Snowman. I sat fiddling with my bracelet when my phone started ringing and I had a good enough excuse to leave the room. I rushed out into the kitchen and pulled myself onto the counter before answering the phone "Hello?"

"Hello! How's your Christmas been?" Harry asked his voice still excited.

"It's been...quiet" I replied wishing Harry was here with me as I stared aimlessly out the window at the thin layer of snow left over, it was more like slush.

"Yeah I know, it's a bit of a shock really" Harry chuckled "But I have good news"

"What is it?" I asked sitting up.

"Before Louis left London he went to look at a few houses and he found one that's perfect and Louis being Louis he put a deposit on the house and he has the keys" Harry explained "It's a six-bedroom house in West London with an insane price tag"

"Oh my God, is Louis paying for it all?" I gasped; the boys really were stupid sometimes.

"No! Of course not, we'll split it, but he just put a deposit on it to make sure we got it and he's emailed me the pictures and I don't blame him for buying it straight away" Harry answered "I'm looking forward to living with you again"

"You don't understand how excited I am, it's just not the same without everyone around" I sighed and looked down at my wrist where Harry's bracelet was I hadn't removed it since he put it on me yesterday.

"Louis decided he wants to have a New Year's Eve party there before we move furniture in so nothing can get ruined" Harry laughed.

"Where's everyone going to sit?" I asked laughing.

"I quote 'on the floor" Harry answered and I rolled my eyes, it proved the stupidity of Louis, but it didn't make me love them any less. You couldn't help but love them all for their own reason.

"I'm up for a party, definitely" I agreed getting excited.

"Well I've got to go, my mum wants me to watch the end of The Snowman to see if I cry like I did when I was younger" Harry complained.

I snorted and burst into fits of laughter, I could hear Harry trying to contain his laughter on the other end of the phone, when I finally managed to control myself, I spoke "You cried at the snowman?"

"You try and find me a 5-year-old who didn't!" Harry sounded very defensive.

"Err me?" I answered sarcastically.

"Whatever! I have to love you and leave you" Harry's words came out rushed and before I had a chance to say bye the line went dead. I tried not to be offended by him hanging up on me, after all it was Christmas.

* * *

><p>Louis and Harry were right; the house was incredible, from the outside anyway. It was located down a private road in the suburbs of West London. I was freezing my arse off stood in four inches of snow outside the front door in my now ruined Ugg boots, leggings and a duffel coat waiting for Louis to remember which key was which. It was the day before New Year's Eve and everyone had returned to London in preparation for the party.<p>

"Louis just hurry up! It's freezing" Liam complained switching from foot to foot with his hands stuffed into his hoodie. All of us had expected to be inside a warm house by now instead of standing on the doorstep freezing with snow falling around us.

"I'm trying, but there's so many keys!" Louis complained trying to stuff another key into the lock.

"Who put Louis in charge?" Harry rolled his eyes and looked down at me, white flakes of snow settling in his mass of curly hair, he gave me one of his grins and I would have smiled back, but I was trying to stop my teeth chattering together.

"Yes! Found it" Louis called out and the sound of a key sliding into a lock was welcome and the door opened revealing a grand entrance hall with stairs taking pride of place in the centre.

The house was beautiful inside and it was easy to see why Louis jumped at the chance to buy it. The smell of new house filled my nostrils and I glanced around taking in my surroundings and my new home. The decor was simple and the cream walls matched the cream carpet, everyone removed their shoes not wanting to ruin it. As expected the house was empty, the living room was off the right side of the stairs and the kitchen to the left. The kitchen had wood floor and modern wood cabinets with a giant silver fridge and a breakfast bar in the centre. There was a large room overlooking the garden that Louis had already decided was the games room much to the delight of the other boys. Upstairs the colour scheme was continued in the six double bedrooms and four bathrooms. All of the boys ran to a room, surprisingly none of them had to fight over the same room. I was glad when I saw that the only room left was next to Harry's and I started walking towards it when Harry grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?" Harry questioned with a smirk on his face "This is your room"

"But this is your room" I looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Is there a problem with that?" Harry chuckled questioning why I wasn't jumping at the chance to share a room with him. I was desperate to say yes, but it was fun bruising his ego and besides we're teenagers surely we want our privacy. However I doubted that privacy was an issue for Harry as most of the time he walks around the house naked and there was hardly anything we kept secret from each other.

"No...but on one condition" I answered trying to keep my voice serious.

"Anything" Harry nodded.

"I get the side of the bed away from the window so if someone breaks in you get attacked first" I joked and Harry chuckled.

"Even if someone broke in and was going to attack you first I'd jump in front of you and protect you" Harry smiled and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek. Harry didn't know it but when he said things like that it made me feel loved and gave me that warm, fuzzy feeling inside.

"Guys I'm going to order Chinese who's in?" Liam called out and his voice echoed around the empty house, you could hear the commotion as everyone rushed downstairs to make sure their order was included. Harry put his arm around me as we wandered downstairs. Of course dinner didn't go down without messing around. The boys were attacking each other's plates stealing the food while trying to stop anyone getting their own food. I sat on the end sharing my dish with Hannah watching the scene unfold before us, it was like feeding time at the zoo and it wasn't long before everyone was stuffed.

"There's a slight problem" Niall piped up as he rubbed his full stomach.

"What's that leprechaun?" Louis asked casually leaning back against the kitchen stool.

"Where's everyone going to sleep tonight?" Niall questioned, I couldn't believe that he was the only person to have realised we had no beds to sleep in.

"Luckily I thought of that" Hannah answered before anyone else could "I thought we could have a sleepover in the living room tonight so I brought blow up mattresses and blankets"

"See this is why I love you" Louis placed his hand on her shoulder "You come up with smart ideas so I don't have too"

"You're just incapable" Hannah patted his arm and jumped off her stool nearly causing Louis to topple off his own.

Everyone made their way into the living room and started blowing up the mattresses making beds for the night. There were 4 double mattresses which meant someone had one to themselves. Zayn soon realised and bagged his own. Hannah and Louis were sharing and Liam and Niall had the other one which meant I would have to share mine with Harry. Not that I've never shared a bed with him before, just not since we were 7. It was already late and thankfully the house came with curtains already fitted so I didn't have to stare at the window all night in fear that someone would appear. Once our minicamp was set up for the night we decided to play a game of truth or dare.

"Harry you start" Zayn looked to him with a sly look on his face.

"Alright then" Harry smiled and sat forward looking for his first victim "Niall, truth or dare?"

"Dare obviously" Niall rolled his eyes seeming up for the challenge. I'd played this game with Harry before and I'm pretty sure Niall will soon change his mind about being so upbeat.

"Go outside, get a handful of snow and put it down you boxers until it melts" Harry chuckled.

"You're going to make me infertile!" Niall protested and everyone erupted into laughter. Liam jumped up and rushed outside, he returned not long after with a large pile of snow. Niall refused to let Liam do it and so slowly dropped it down his own pants "Ahh shhhhhhhhit" Niall's cheeks flushed red as he keeled over obviously suffering from Harry's dare, there was a visible wet patch forming on his tracksuit bottoms where the snow was melting. Everyone was laughing and I was laughing so hard I could no longer breath "I-I hate y-you Harry"

"Love you too Niall" Harry patted his back and seemed to be proud of himself for thinking up such a funny dare.

"If I struggle to have children when I'm older I'm blaming you" Niall glared at him and excused himself to go and change out of his soaked trousers.

"I choose Sophie to go next" Harry looked to me wanting me to think up the next truth or dare. I hated this part; I never wanted to be mean to someone.

"Liam, truth or dare?" I asked looking to Liam and he looked scared.

"Truth?" Liam didn't seem sure about his answer but judging from Niall's dare thought it would be a safer bet.

"Which X Factor contestant would you like to enjoy a steamy romp with?" I asked him using the made up story as inspiration.

"Wagner, without a doubt" Liam answered straight away "No I'm joking, probably Cher"

"Ooh Liam's in luuuurve" Louis teased.

"No, it was a truth question and so I answered it as best I could" Liam tried to defend himself.

Niall returned wearing a different, dry pair of tracksuit bottoms and returned to his spot in the circle "What did I miss?"

"Liam would like to have a steamy romp with Cher Lloyd" Zayn yelled before Liam had a chance to answer.

"Alright! Sophie, truth or dare?" Liam asked me wanting to get his own back for the endless teasing he would now endure from his friends.

"Dare" I answered regretting it straight away.

"I dare you to kiss Zayn on the lips for longer than 30 seconds" Liam dared me.

"I'm going to get some action tonight!" Zayn cheered and he looked to me "Nothing in it Sophie, it's just a dare"

"I know" I nodded and plucked up the courage to lean across the circle and press my lips to Zayn's, he made it into a proper kiss and Hannah started the 30 second countdown. It didn't feel right kissing Zayn. I saw them all as my brother's except for one. Harry.

"3...2...1" Hannah finished the countdown and I pulled away from Zayn returning to my spot in the circle.

I looked to Harry and as soon as our eyes locked, he looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact with me. Had he really just been effected by the kiss or was something else bothering him? "I'm just going to get a drink" Harry stood up and walked past me out of the living room. The kitchen light never turned on and a door slammed shut upstairs causing it to fall silent.

"I'll go and talk to him" Louis spoke and jumped up walking out of the living room.

"Anyone want to share stories from when they were younger?" Niall chipped in trying to lighten the mood. They all started telling stories from their lives growing up and I quietly slipped out not making a big scene. Hannah gave me a smile and nodded as I left.

Upstairs I could see light coming from the room that was going to be mine and Harry's. I walked up to the door and was about to open it when my hand paused on the door handle and I listened in to their conversation.

"Harry, if you don't want her to know how you feel, storming out of the room because she kissed someone else for a dare isn't the way to go about it" Louis spoke, despite the jokes he cracks and the messing around, Louis was a great person to talk too. You could trust him with anything and know he wouldn't tell anyone besides from me, Louis' the only person who knows how I feel about Harry.

"I just don't know how to do it anymore" Harry's voice sounded weak as if he was on the verge of tears "She's no longer the little girl I used to chase around the garden with a worm trying to get her pink dress dirty, she's matured into a beautiful young woman and I don't want to lose her to anyone"

"Sophie's not going anywhere! She has put her whole life on hold for you and agreed to leave her home and move in with us" Louis tried to cheer him up "Once the Christmas holidays are over she'll either go back to school for sixth form or find a college somewhere local and we'll go on tour, but I guarantee she'll be waiting for you when we get back"

"How do I tell her without scaring her, I don't want to lose her as a friend, but I want her as so much more than that. It would kill me to see another man with his hands on her" Harry asked and his words brought tears to my eyes. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop any noise coming out.

"Talk to her, I don't know anyone who moved away from home at the age of 16 to be with someone and only see them as a friend" Louis encouraged.

I ran downstairs before either of them could leave the room and find me eavesdropping on their conversation. That wouldn't go down well with Harry. It was dark downstairs and in the living room everyone had settled down for bed. I used my phone to light up my path and guide me to the only remaining empty mattress and pulled the blanket over me. I heard Louis and Harry enter the room and felt the mattress move as Harry laid down next to me, he didn't take the blanket I was using to share and instead pulled his own one over him, he shuffled around and when I opened my eyes he had his back to me. Did he know I was listening in on their conversation? Was I too loud when I ran down the stairs? Or was he just still annoyed at me for kissing Zayn? Either way I wasn't going to find out until the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

I yawned as my eyes groggily opened and I took in my surroundings. The living room was empty besides the mattresses with screwed up blankets left on top. I rolled off the side landing on the carpet and stretched out the uncomfortable night's sleep.  
>Obviously no one had found out how to work the heating yet as the house was freezing, but living with five boys and a girl who wasn't the brightest bulb, that job was probably going to be left down to me. I grabbed the blanket off a mattress throwing it around my shoulders and wandered into the kitchen where Louis was sat wearing his glasses with his laptop and Niall was trying hard not to fall asleep in his coco-pops.<br>I pulled the stool out, causing it to scrape on the floor bringing Niall back down to planet Earth.  
>"Good morning" Niall smiled in his Irish accent, he was so adorable you just wanted to cuddle him all the time.<br>"Morning, where is everyone?" I questioned, I was desperate for some coffee for my daily caffeine fix, but of course we had no kettle.  
>"Harry, Zayn, Liam and Hannah took a walk down to Sainsbury's to try and get stuff for tonight" Louis answered not looking up from his laptop.<br>I had forgotten about tonight, in fact I'd forgotten that tonight was the end of 2010 and the whole world would be celebrating I was going to end the year and possibly start it with Harry not talking to me. I sat back in my chair, pulling the blanket tighter around me, listening to the random conversation going on between Niall and Louis, something about a sound system where you plug in your iPod an it plays throughout the whole downstairs of the house. I wasn't going to get involved; somehow technology had a way of breaking whenever I touch it

I thought about everything while Niall and Louis talked. I felt guilty for kissing Zayn, in front of Harry. Even if it was for a dare I felt bad for doing that to Harry. I know for a fact if Harry kissed one of my good friends I would hate it.  
>The front door opened followed by a gust of cold wind and the sound of bags dropping.<br>"We're home!" Hannah called out as she; followed by the boys carried in piles of shopping bags "I hope we didn't go too over the top, they had a whole new year's section and I just went mad"  
>Harry dumped his bags on the counter next to me, I looked up at him, but he was still avoiding my eye contact. They emptied all the bags and when Hannah said they went mad she wasn't joking.<br>Every type of food you could think of was laid out on the counter in front of us.  
>There were huge boxes of beer and a couple of bottles of alcohol and fizzy drinks along with the random decorations. Everyone spent the day decorating the house and making it look presentable. I worked out how to turn the heating on meaning all of us could have warm showers and not have to walk around wrapped in blankets.<p>

There was only two hours before people would start arriving as I got out the shower.  
>I wrapped a tiny, white towel around my body not wanting to take the risky naked trip along the hallway, especially as there were 5 adolescent boys in this house. The towel was small, but at least it covered up the main parts. It was still going to be awkward if I bumped into one of them. I slowly opened the door letting the steam from my shower disperse into the hallway and scanned it checking there was no one around. I could hear a hairdryer going from Hannah and Louis' room and I quickly shuffled to mine and Harry's room holding tightly onto the towel.<br>I closed the door, letting out a sigh of relief at not being seen.  
>As I spun around I was about to let go of my towel when I smacked into Harry's chest, he was stood right behind me. I screamed and grabbed the towel back around my body, my cheeks flushing bright red.<br>Harry pushed me up against the wall, his gorgeous face and kissable lips a close proximity to mine "Ssssh"  
>"You scared the life out of me Harry!" I gasped, my heart not yet returning to its normal pace.<br>"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not" Harry breathed, his voice was barely a whisper. I would have thought he was still angry at me if it wasn't for his cheeky smirk on his face a sign to anyone that he was planning something  
>"Do you mind leaving the room please?" I asked hinting to the towel still tightly secured around my body. I wasn't letting go while Harry was still in this room.<br>"No, I'm quite happy here thanks" Harry chuckled and stepped backwards and folding his arms across his chest. I sighed knowing that he was going to be awkward and sit in the room until I was fully dressed, I was also confused about his sudden mood swing considering he had been throwing a strop all morning and ignoring me.  
>"Harry…" I furrowed my brow.<br>"Sophie…" Harry replied in a high voice mocking me "Look I wanted to say sorry, it wasn't fair for me to be angry at you over a dare and I hope you can accept my apology"  
>"Yes I accept your apology" I nodded "Can I please get changed?"<br>"Be my guest" Harry's cheeky grin spread across his face and I playfully hit his arm. I grabbed my clothes and stormed out the room down to the bathroom, the only room that had a lock making it safe to get changed in.

I had bought a beautiful royal blue maxi dress for tonight and strappy heels that I could barely walk in. Harry always complimented me when I wore blue as it matched my eyes and made the unique Swiss blue colour stand out.

I had bought a beautiful royal blue maxi dress for tonight and strappy heels that I could barely walk in. Harry always complimented me when I wore blue as it matched my eyes and made the unique Swiss blue colour stand out.  
>I knew I was running late as I perfected my hair and make-up because the booming music had been playing for a while now and I could hear people talking. My stomach was doing somersaults and I looked at myself in the mirror and practised my smile, I didn't even convince myself.<br>As I reached the top of the stairs my stomach did a quadruple flip as I saw the amount of people at the bottom. From here I could see Harry, his family, my family, Louis, Hannah, Zayn, Niall, Liam, all of their families, Aiden, Matt, Rebecca and people I'd never seen in my life.  
>I grabbed hold of the banister and slowly started my descent on the stairs. My heart was pounding against my ribcage as I realised that more than one pair of eyes were watching me. Louis poked Harry in the ribs and pointed to me; Harry turned around and his eyes locked with mine, his mouth slightly open.<br>It was like a scene from a movie.  
>It would have been perfect if Zayn hadn't stuck his fingers into his mouth and let out an ear-splitting wolf whistle.<br>Hannah was at the bottom of the stairs and once I was safely down she linked her arm with mine, walking me into the crowd of people "Oh my God! Everyone was watching you! You look amazing, did you see the way Harry was looking at you?" Hannah's words came out in a rush and I laughed. "That was the scariest thing I've ever had to do!" I cried out, my heart still pounding.  
>"You should play hard to get and make Harry wait, payback for his little strop last night" Hannah suggested wiggling her eyebrows, it was a good idea. Harry had just expected me to forgive him for his strop last night and now it was my turn to give him the cold shoulder and fight for my attention "Besides, I think your parents want to see you now"<br>"Sophie!" My mum squealed and rushed towards me with open arms and pulled me into a tight hug almost lifting me off the ground "This house is amazing!"  
>"Hi mum!" I released myself from the hug and turned to hug my dad who was patiently stood next to my mum "This is Hannah" I introduced them both to the girl stood next to me.<br>"Hello" Hannah smiled and waved.  
>Hannah dragged me around the party, introducing me to her family and people I had never seen before. I watched Harry as we walked around, every other second he would look up to check where I was before continuing his conversation with his mum.<br>I got jealous every time a girl would go near him; he looked gorgeous in a stripy top, grey blazer and jeans tucked into his favourite boots. I loved it when he wore those boots, but I would never love or get used to him being surrounded by a group of girls.

It was getting close to midnight and the party was in full swing, I still hadn't had the chance to talk to Harry yet, either I was with a group of people or he was talking with people.  
>I was stood at the breakfast bar that Louis had made into a bar much like one you would find in a real nightclub, covered in every kind of drink you could want. I felt two strong, warm arms wrap around my waist and soft lips kiss my neck.<br>"Are you avoiding me?" Harry's voice whispered in my ear.  
>"No, of course not" I spun around only to jump back when I realised how close Harry's face was to mine, if I so much as pouted my lips would touch his.<br>The idea played in my mind for a few seconds and obviously it went through Harry's mind too as the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me as he deepened the kiss; we both opened our mouths allowing each other in. I moved my hips and felt a bulge grow against my leg.  
>Louis cleared his throat loudly and I automatically pushed Harry away from me looking down in embarrassment of being caught "Don't mind me!" Louis chirped with a cheeky smirk on his face, he turned to us and his eyes dropped to Harry's crotch as if he knew and burst into fits of laughter "Ooh looks like Harry Junior wants to say hi"<br>"I seriously want to kill him sometimes" Harry groaned, embarrassed that Louis had spotted his bulge.  
>I quickly followed Louis out of the kitchen knowing that he was prone to opening his mouth at inappropriate moments even more so when he's been drinking.<br>"Louis!" I called out and he stopped turning to me "What happened in the kitchen, please don't tell anyone"  
>"Don't worry baby my lips are sealed!" Louis imitated a zip along his lips and threw an imaginary key over his shoulder, before I could say anything else he was dancing in the living room amongst over people.<br>"Sophie!" Harry's voice yelled above the music and I turned to see him pushing his way towards me "I need to talk to you before the year ends"  
>"Why?" I asked.<br>"Because it's important and can't wait until next year!" Harry checked his watch to see there was only 10 minutes left of this year, what could really be that important? "I-"  
>"Ladies and gentlemen! If I could have all of your attention for just a few minutes please!" Louis' voice yelled above the music and Liam helped him out by turning the music down.<br>I gave Harry an apologetic look before turning to watch Louis who was now standing a few steps up the stairs "Now I don't know about everyone else in this room, but my year started out a bit lame, it was the same old routine much like Mr. Styles who worked in a bakery and Mr. Horan doing whatever it is leprechauns do"  
>"I am not a leprechaun!" Niall's unmistakable Irish accent shouted out from the crowd somewhere.<br>"Whatever" Louis rolled his eyes and continued "This year soon turned out to be one of the best of my life when I met four boys who I now call my family and as you all know we are hoping big things will happen for our career next year, but whatever does happen we would like to take this opportunity on behalf of the boys we love every single one of you in this room and you will never be forgotten as the ones who have supported us from the beginning and we thank you from the bottom of our hearts!"  
>The room erupted into applause for Louis' little heartfelt speech and everyone laughed when Matt and Aiden let out loud whistles. I turned to finish my conversation with Harry, but he was gone.<br>"Err hey everyone; I would just like to say a few words about someone very special to me…" Harry's voice silenced the room and I turned to see him stood on the stairs next to Louis, staring straight at me and everyone in the room followed his gaze.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sophie Grey has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, she was there for our whole time on the X Factor and supported us when our families couldn't be there, she gave up everything for us…and I never really got to thank her for that, so here's my thank you" Harry delivered his speech without taking his eyes off of me, people in the room clapped again and I looked down to the floor feeling my cheeks burn red.  
>"I believe it's time to start the countdown…10" Harry called out.<br>_9…  
>8…<br>7…  
>6…<br>__5…_  
>Harry jumped down from the stairs and I looked around for him desperately wanting him to be the first person I spent the start of my new year with.<br>_4…  
>3…<br>2…  
><em>_1…_  
>'HAPPY NEW YEAR!' the room erupted as everyone cheered and turned hugging anyone near them I didn't want just anyone.<br>I wanted Harry.  
>"Happy new year Sophie" Harry walked up to me avoiding the people celebrating around him.<br>"Harry, I- Happy New Year!" I cried as I flung my arms around his neck and hugged him.  
>Harry's arms circled around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I didn't know whether to thank him for his dedicated speech or to just wish him a happy year, so I didn't say anything at all.<br>"Sophie! Happy new year!" Liam interrupted our moment and I turned to give him a hug, a first of many that night

I finally crashed at 3am on the blow up mattress that was now upstairs in one of the boy's bedrooms.  
>Tonight had put into perspective my feelings for Harry. I was madly in love with the boy and was not the only girl in the country to be in love with the cheeky dimpled smile and the brown curls.<br>I felt the mattress go down as Harry got in the other side, he put his arms around me and he wasn't wearing any pyjamas, I was just thankful he was wearing boxers which is more than usual.  
>"Good night Sophie" Harry whispered in my ear, his arm still tightly secured around my waist.<br>It didn't take long for everyone to fall asleep, there was snoring coming from Zayn's direction and Harry was breathing heavily as his body spooned mine.  
>I couldn't get to sleep. My mind was racing around in circles all of it linking to Harry.<br>The Eye contact.  
>The kiss.<br>The bulge.  
>The speech.<br>Harry had said he wanted to talk to me before the year ended and I wasn't going to believe that all he wanted to say was thank you. There was something playing on his mind too.  
>I carefully rolled off the mattress causing Harry's arm to drop down. I paused, waiting to see if it had woke him, but he just moved and continued sleeping.<br>I grabbed a blanket off the floor and quietly crept out of the bedroom and down the stairs. The house looked like it had been hit by a bomb, we'd left the mission of clearing up until tomorrow morning, but I couldn't sleep and it needed to be done.  
>Walking round, I collected empty bottles stashing them all in one place ready for tomorrow and tried to collect as much of that annoying string that came out of those party poppers.<br>"What are you doing?" a voice startled me and I tried to contain my scream as I spun round, preparing myself for the use of my self-defence skills, only to find it was Louis.  
>"Just clearing up, I can't sleep" I relaxed and continued my job "I didn't wake you, did I?"<br>"No I wasn't asleep and saw you leave, but when you didn't come back for a while I thought I should come and check on you" Louis chuckled and held open an empty bin bag for me.  
>"Oh, I have a lot on my mind at the moment" I admitted biting my lip, this was Harry's best friend I couldn't let him know that I'd overheard them talking.<br>"Harry?" Louis questioned.  
>"Is it that obvious?" I asked.<br>"No, but I did walk in on you earlier with Harry getting a little excited" Louis reminded me and I blushed at the thought.  
>"Harry is one of the things" I admitted.<br>"Care to explain?" Louis looked at me and I knew I could trust him I could trust any of the boys  
>"The last few months have been all about the X Factor and you boys, I haven't though about what I want" I spoke surprising myself with my words.<br>"Harry will be devastated if you go home" Louis told me.  
>"He'll get over it" I shrugged. It was true, Harry had never wanted me to choose him over my own life. If it was up to him I'd still be up in Holmes Chapel finishing school.<br>"You're not really thinking about going home are you?" Louis asked frowning.  
>"What happens when you all go off on tour?" I asked, I hadn't even thought about this myself.<br>"You come with us!" Louis cried out "We need someone to keep us in check"  
>I laughed they really would need me there "Is that all you need me for though, you can hire a manager to do that for you"<br>"Of course it's not all we want you for! We love having you around, you know that" Louis nudged my arm smiling "As for Harry I think his feelings are pretty clear after tonight"  
>"Yeah" I nodded and bit my lip. "Right, I'm going to get my beauty sleep, coming?" Louis stretched and yawned.<br>"No, I'm going to finish down here" I gave him a hug and he walked upstairs.  
>I wanted to get the house cleared up by the time everyone woke, there wasn't much else to do apart from hoover and I couldn't do that at 4am. Once the house was as tidy as I could get it, I wandered upstairs and collapsed on the mattress next to Harry allowing sleep to take over.<p>

"ROAD TRIP!" Louis yelled.  
>I had a good view of Harry's arse from here as both Louis and Harry were stood on the seats with the top half of their bodies sticking out the roof.<br>"Louis get in before you get us all arrested! You too Harry!" Hannah snapped grabbing onto Louis's hips and pulling him down.  
>I was going to be stuck in this car with them all for hours. Niall had organised a road trip to Ireland wanting everyone to experience life from, in Louis' words 'a leprechauns perspective'<br>"Why are you in such a bad mood baby?" Louis sat down on the seat next to Hannah throwing his arm over her shoulders. Harry flopped down on the empty seat next to me.  
>"I'm not in a bad mood" Hannah grumbled. That was a lie.<br>I got comfy with my feet up on the seat and my head in Harry's lap he seemed to be comfortable with my head resting on his crotch, I was however careful not to shuffle around not wanting a repeat of New Year's Eve bulge incident.  
>"Niall?" Louis asked.<br>"Yes?" Niall answered.  
>"What kind of food do leprechauns eat?" Louis asked he had been practicing his Irish accent for the last hour of the journey.<br>"Normal food Louis" Niall answered.  
>"Oh" Louis continued reading my copy of More magazine "Niall?"<br>"Yes Louis?" Niall answered.  
>"Where do leprechauns sleep?" Louis asked and Harry snorted trying to disguise his laugh.<br>"In a bed Louis" Niall answered, he was starting to sound annoyed by all the leprechaun references.  
>"Are they special leprechaun beds?" Louis asked and I could hear sniggering from Zayn, Liam and Harry.<br>"No Louis and stop calling me a leprechaun!" Niall shouted.  
>"Ooh he's an angry leprechaun" Louis held his magazine up, hiding his face and the other boys burst out laughing and I laughed with them.<br>"Will you just shut the fuck up!" Hannah shouted and the car fell silent, awkward glances being exchanged between everyone.  
>"Baby, what's wrong?" Louis asked ditching his Irish accent.<br>"You!" Hannah yelled and turned to Zayn who was driving "Can you stop at the next services please, I need to get out"  
>"Sure" Zayn nodded.<p>

The rest of the drive to the service station was silent; no one wanted to talk afraid they would upset Hannah further. When Zayn parked up, Hannah pulled open her door and walked off.  
>"What did I do?" Louis stepped out of the car and watched after Hannah.<br>"Is she okay?" Liam asked.  
>"I don't know?" Louis shrugged, he was really worried.<br>"I'll go and talk to her" I smiled and left the boys running in the direction Hannah just went. I found her sat on a bench near a children's play area "Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly.  
>"Yeah, I just needed some air" Hannah nodded.<br>"What's going on?" I sat down on the bench next to her, the wood making my legs cold through my leggings.  
>"Nothing, I'm fine" Hannah tried to dismiss me, but I wasn't falling for it.<br>"I'm fine is the most common lie" I commented, smartly trying to force it out of her.  
>"I'm fine" Hannah stood up and looked at me, waiting for me to follow and we walked back to the car and the boys.<br>Zayn and Harry were stood by the car, Zayn having a cigarette and Harry waiting for me, he put an arm around me pulling me closer towards his body and I was glad to be against something warm.  
>"I'm going to the toilet" Hannah spoke and walked inside.<br>"Is she alright?" Harry asked once she was far enough away.  
>"She wouldn't say" I shrugged.<br>"It's her time of the month" Zayn commented, dropping his cigarette and standing on it. Zayn opened the car door and started the engine letting the heat reach me; it was too inviting to stand out in the cold, so I took my spot in the back.  
>"It's my turn to drive!" Harry jumped into the driver's seat and pretended to drive the car.<br>"As if Harry!" Zayn rolled his eyes and pulled Harry out of the car. Harry joined me in the back allowing me to rest my head in his lap again.  
>The car filled up again and Zayn set off. There was still awkwardness between Hannah and Louis, neither of them talking to each other and Louis had taken up the seat next to Zayn in the front.<br>"Anyone want to play eye spy?" Niall asked.  
>"Yeah I will" I called out.<br>"Alright, I spy with my little eye something beginning with…T" Niall didn't take long to think of something so it couldn't be difficult.  
>"Tree?" I asked.<br>"Yes!" Niall laughed.  
>"You need to make them more difficult Niall" Liam interrupted and a good job really otherwise this game would have got very boring, very quickly "Like I spy with my little eye something beginning with…D"<br>"Donkey!" Niall called out.  
>"Where do you see a donkey?" Harry turned to look at him.<br>"In my imagination" Niall smiled innocently and it was so adorable  
>"I give up" I spoke not being bothered to search for something beginning with D.<br>"Doritos" Liam answered holding up a bag of Doritos.  
>"Mmm! Yes please" Niall snatched the bag out of Liam's hands pulling it open.<p>

It was the middle of the night and Louis had swapped with Zayn and was doing the driving letting him sleep. Hannah, Liam and Niall were also asleep, leaving just me and Harry awake, with Louis out of hearing range, we were alone. Harry had changed positions, laying across the seat, meaning I practically had to lay on top of him in order to fit on, but I was quite comfy.  
>"Sophie, you awake?" Harry whispered, I turned to face him.<br>"Yeah" I nodded.  
>"I need to talk to you" Harry kept his voice as quiet as he could so he didn't wake anyone<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"What's wrong?" I whispered looking at him, twirling one of his curls around my finger.  
>"I err…don't know how to say this" Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Louis helped me a bit so blame him if this sounds cheesy, I've always thought of you as my little best friend. The little girl in the pretty pink dress who was always the first one to be dancing at parties, the one I chased around the house trying to pull the heads off your Barbie's and I used to purposely try to annoy you just to get a reaction"<br>I laughed quietly "I'll remember that one"  
>"The things is Sophie, you're not the little girl anymore. I still love you the same, maybe even more because you've matured into a beautiful young woman and no matter what you or anyone else says you are amazing and whenever I say that I want you to believe it, because I will never lie to you. I want you to see me as one of those boys who don't care about sex, I want to make you feel special because you are the most special person in my life" Harry stopped talking and looked at me to see the tears falling down my cheeks "Did I say something wrong?"<br>"No!" I wiped my tears away not wanting him to see me upset.  
>"What did I do?" Harry asked concerned.<br>"You didn't do anything" I put my arms around his body and placed my head on his chest enjoying the warmth coming off him, Harry put his finger on my chin and lifted my face to look at him and before I could say anything he pressed his lips to  
>mine.<br>Harry's tongue rang along my lips and I opened my mouth to him, deepening the kiss.  
>"Excuse me, keep it PG back there!" Louis called out not caring if he woke everyone up. I glared at him for ruining an otherwise perfect moment.<br>"What's going on?" Liam groaned as he opened his eyes.  
>"Nothing, Louis is being an arse" Harry complained.<br>"Harry and Sophie were getting down and dirty and I had to stop them before they got too carried away in the back of a car!" Louis explained.  
>"What's the time?" Liam asked.<br>"3:27am" Louis answered.  
>"It's time for breakfast" Harry sat up meaning I too had to sit up, I kept my feet in his lap resting my head on the back of the seat.<br>"We should wake the others" I commented.  
>"WAKE UP ITS BREAKFAST!" Harry yelled and everyone replied with groans.<p>

Louis pulled into the services and stepped out the car. All of us had changed into onsies at some point in the night, mine was pink and Harry was wearing the one I bought him for Christmas.  
>Harry took my hand in his and we led the group inside.<br>I walked off to the toilets with Hannah and as we were washing our hands I caught her reflection in the mirror and her eyes were all red and blotchy.  
>"Hannah, what's wrong?" I asked turning to her.<br>"Me and Louis aren't working" Hannah answered and her eyes filled with tears.  
>I hugged her "What do you mean it's not working?"<br>"Everything he says or does links back to either Harry or the boys it feels like Harry's his girlfriend not me" Hannah cried.  
>"Hannah this is a very important time in their lives, he needs you now more than ever" I tried to comfort her.<br>"I don't even think he would miss me anymore, he's so obsessed with his bromance" Hannah was so upset about this, I just hoped it wouldn't effect Harry.  
>"Of course he would miss you!" I tried to convince her, but knew it wasn't working.<br>"Can you do me a favour and keep this from Louis, I need to think about what I'm going to do" Hannah asked.  
>"Yes" I smiled.<br>I followed her out the toilets and the boys were waiting for us Louis turned and saw Hannah had been crying, he took hold of her arm "Baby, what's wrong?"  
>"Nothing, I just need breakfast" Hannah shook her head.<br>"Same, can we go and eat?" Niall begged rubbing his stomach.  
>Niall had choice of food and we ended up in KFC. In the queue, Harry put his arm around me and I put my hand into his pocket.<br>"Is Hannah okay?" Harry asked.  
>"Not really" I shook my head.<br>"Louis is so worried about her, is it anything serious?" Harry asked as he watched Hannah and Louis at the till, Louis had his arm around Hannah, but she wasn't doing the same.  
>"No" I shook my head "I can't really tell you"<br>"Whatever happened to no secrets?" Harry joked.  
>"This isn't mine to tell though" I smirked.<br>"Touché" Harry laughed and planted a kiss on my head.  
>"When did you two become lovers?" Liam asked as he watched our display of affection from the till.<br>"In the car when everyone was asleep" Harry answered proudly.  
>"About time!" Zayn rolled his eyes and blew the plastic off of his straw making it hit Harry.<br>I didn't really find KFC very appetising at 4 in the morning so I just stuck with a coke and joined everyone at the table, Harry pulled my chair closer to his and this didn't go unnoticed.  
>"Did Harry propose with a Haribo ring?" Liam joked.<br>"I wish" I laughed.  
>"So what did happen when everyone was sleeping?" Zayn asked.<br>"We just talked" Harry answered his hand finding mine under the table.  
>"About?" Niall asked urging for more information.<br>"Nothing that concerns any of you" Harry seemed reluctant to tell the boys, probably so they didn't make fun.  
>I noticed Louis and Hannah were both being quiet, Louis had his arm slung over the back of Hannah's chair. I hated the way they were, Hannah was one of my best friends, but Louis didn't deserve to be kept in the dark this way. You could see from his face that he was really worried about his girlfriend and she was going to break up with him, it was going to break his heart.<br>"Louis how far away are we?" Liam asked.  
>"Err…" Louis looked round, the humour and cheeriness that was usually on his face was missing "Not far, we'll probably have to spend the rest of the night in the port, ready for tomorrow"<br>"Okay" Liam nodded.  
>"Do you want me to drive the rest of the way?" Zayn asked, hinting to Hannah who was currently staring out the window.<br>"No it's fine" Louis shook his head, he was so sad I just wanted to hug him.  
>We all cleared the table and headed outside, Louis was the last one to leave the restaurant, pushing the stuff off his tray into the bin.<br>The other boys ran off messing around being their usual noisy selves and Hannah followed after them, I stopped and waited for Louis.  
>"You alright?" I asked, stupid question really.<br>"Yeah" Louis nodded forcing a smile.  
>"Everything will be okay, whatever happens just remember you have the boys and me" I put my arm around his waist and he put his around my shoulders.<br>"I know" Louis smiled and this time it was real.

As we got to the car, I opened the door and was disappointed to see that all the seats had been taken, the only free seat would mean I would have to squeeze up next to Zayn.  
>Harry wasn't even opposite me he was the other end on the opposite side!<br>Zayn was cool though, he let me put my feet up across his lap and gave me his pillow so I could lean against the window.  
>I was just drifting off to sleep when my blackberry buzzed in my pocket, I looked at the screen to see if it was important or whether it could wait until later and it was from Harry.<br>I glanced over at him and he smirked. I opened the message.  
><em>'Don't get too comfy with Zayn ;) xxxxx<em>'  
>I smiled to myself and typed out the reply.<br>_'Are we jealous that Zayn has me and you've got Niall? xxxxx'_  
>Harry chuckled when he looked at his phone. My phone buzzed.<br>_'Yeah his feet stink! xxxxx_'  
>I looked over at Harry and his fingers were squeezing his nose together. I tried to stop myself from laughing.<br>_'Aww looks like you're stuck with him for the night :') xxxxx' __  
><em>'Come join me in the back xxxxx'<em>  
><em>The car came to a stop and I looked out the window to see we were at the port ready for the ferry crossing later today.  
>I was actually so tired now and could do with a couple of hours sleep. I got out the car and moved to one of the seats in the back.<br>I felt someone jump in the seat next to me and Harry smiled when I turned around, he pulled me down so I was laying on the seat with him again like earlier and closed my eyes allowing sleep to take over.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I felt and looked like crap as I dragged my suitcase into the hotel lobby, following the boys who as always had loads of energy. Harry ran past me and jumped onto Liam's back, pushing his hood over his face making everyone laugh.  
>"Harry! Get off!" Liam shouted out and circled around trying to push his hood up, but Harry kept it over his face laughing.<br>Zayn jumped onto Harry's back making Liam collapse onto the floor with Harry and Zayn on top of him. They all stood up casually as if nothing happened, Zayn held out his hand and pulled Liam up.  
>"It was Niall" Zayn pointed to Niall.<br>"How can I help?" the woman at the reception desk smiled widely, she was quite young and recognized the boys.  
>"I have a reservation for Mr. Horan" Niall casually leant on his elbows against the desk.<br>"Seriously, Mr. Horan?" Zayn teased holding back a laugh.  
>"I'm sharing with Harry!" Louis called out "Is that okay?"<br>"No, it's not okay" Harry shook his head and pulled me close to him.  
>"You just want another notch in your bedpost" Louis mumbled.<br>"I'll pretend I didn't hear that" I looked to Harry raising my eyebrow, he just gave me a timid smile.  
>There was only two rooms reserved for us and I ended up sharing with Harry, Louis and Hannah with the other three in the room next to ours.<p>

I twirled around looking at my appearance in the mirror. My LBD hugged my curves and only just covered my arse and I had no chance of walking in my black platform heels, but when you had Harry to hang onto it didn't matter.  
>I was forever grateful that Harry had discovered Chinos and wore them tucked into his favourite boots, I always found it quite hard to keep my eyes away from his bulge, but if you had the chance to stare at it, you would too.<br>Somehow the paparazzi had found out where we were staying and had set up camp out the front.  
>Louis led the way holding onto Hannah's hand as we stepped out into the field of blinding flashing lights.<br>The boy's names were being called from every direction and I started to panic as we pushed our way through all of the desperate camera men, there was no security with us on the trip as we didn't expect the paps to follow us to the small town of Mullingar.  
>Harry stopped and turned, grabbing my hand "Keep up, I don't want to lose you"<br>Harry's action didn't go unnoticed by the paparazzi and the flashes turned to us, they were shouting Harry's name and questioning who I was, he just kept his head down and tried to guard me from the overzealous photographers.  
>We made it to the car and the boys were already inside waiting.<br>"Phew that was crazy" Harry sighed with relief as he pulled the door shut, and the blacked out windows dulled the flashing cameras.  
>"How did they find us here?" Liam questioned.<br>"Someone probably told them where we are staying" Louis piped in.  
>The conversation continued and Harry looked around at me "Are you okay?"<br>"Yeah, I'm good" I nodded and plastered a smile on my face.  
>As we pulled up outside the club it was twice as bad as outside the hotel, somehow word had got round that One Direction were making an appearance at the club. I'm not sure how as it wasn't an official appearance, just us wanting to have a night out together.<br>Louis pulled the door open and the flashing lights of cameras and screams of fans filled the car, Louis stepped out and turned to help Hannah and we all followed after them. I held onto Harry's arm as the bouncer let us in.  
>Inside it was just as bad, the moment we walked inside every girl in the club ran over surrounding us with girls screaming and waving pens and paper wanting an autograph or a picture.<br>The boys would have been more than happy to stop and have pictures with every single person, but the club security quickly escorted us away towards the V.I.P area.  
>The noise was deafening, not only was the music blasting out, but the club was no full of girls screaming in hysterics. I was being pushed and shoved by people desperate to get closer to the boys and before I knew it they were out of my sight.<br>"Harry!" I yelled out, but it was no use. I just sounded like one of the fans screaming for him.

**HARRY'S POV**

I followed Liam as we were escorted through the crowd, I tried to smile as much as I could to give the fans the picture they wanted and turned to see if Sophie was okay, but she was nowhere in sight.  
>"Shit" I muttered.<br>"Harry! Come on" Zayn called out and nodded towards the VIP room.  
>"Sophie's gone!" I cried out, my heart pounding against my ribcage, what if something had happened to her or if she was hurt and it was my fault because I didn't keep her safe.<br>"What, where?" Zayn's eyes widened as he looked back at the chaos in the club.  
>"I Don't Know!" I yelled angrily. I was furious at myself for allowing this to happen.<br>"What's going on?" Liam stood up from his seat.  
>"I have to go and get her" I took off my jacket, it gave the fans less to grab if I was going back through the crowd.<br>"Have you lost your mind? Security will get to her!" Zayn grabbed my arms forcing me to face him.  
>"Call me crazy, but it's the effect Sophie has on me" I shrugged Zayn off and pushed my way through the crowd of screaming fans.<br>Without security around me, a lot of them grabbed hold of me, but I was stronger than them so I kept walking.  
>I'm sure I was going around in circles, I kept seeing the same faces over again, none of them the faces I wanted to see.<br>I finally made it to the door of the club and burst outside, a chorus of screams greeting me and cameras flashing in my face. I put my arm up to my face blocking the blinding lights, I felt an arm around me and was pulled out of the way by security around the back of the club.  
>"Harry! Are you crazy?" The security man spoke to me in a thick Irish accent "We may not be your usual security, but if something happens to you in this club we are held responsible!"<br>"I've lost Sophie!" I cried out, grabbing my hair. Tears were forming in my eyes and I was beginning to panic.  
>"Harry man, vas happenin'?" Louis walked down the corridor cheerily, but when he saw me his face fell "Oh no, what's happened?"<br>"What do you mean you've lost her?" the security man questioned.  
>"On the way in! She was behind me!" I tried to keep myself under control, but the panic was evident in my voice.<br>"We need a description" the other security man interrupted.  
>"Brown hair, blue eyes…about 5'4, she's wearing a black dress and her hairs down and straight" I gave the best description I could, while trying to stop myself from hyperventilating.<br>"We'll do our best, but you two need to stay out of the main club area" the security man ordered and they disappeared back into the club.  
>"She's going to be alright" Louis put his hand on my shoulder, I wouldn't be surprised if he could hear my heart racing.<br>"What if something's happened to her Lou?" I asked and the tears spilled over, I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to her when it could have been prevented by me.  
>"Hey don't think that way" Louis pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back "They'll find her"<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Sophie?" a man with an Irish accent called out and I looked up with hope it was Niall.  
>I knew it wasn't Niall there was no screaming or flashing lights, instead it was a big man with a security jacket on.<br>"Yes?" I questioned my voice shaky.  
>"Come with me" the security man put his arm around me, helping me to walk.<br>My knees were trembling and my legs were like jelly, he took me towards the back exit to an empty corridor. Louis and Harry were stood in the middle of it.  
>"Sophie!" Harry cried out and sprinted towards me, the force in which his body hit mine would have knocked me over if he hadn't lifted me off the ground.<br>Harry set me down again and looked at me, I must have looked a state "Your hands are shaking"  
>"I was so scared" I bit my lip to stop it from wobbling.<br>"I promise I won't ever let something like that happen to you again!" Harry wrapped his arms around me again.  
>Harry's eyes were red and his cheeks were blotchy from where he had been crying. I didn't even want to look at my reflection.<br>"We were all so worried about you" Louis hugged me once Harry had released me.  
>"I want to go back to the hotel" I told them hoping that one of them would come back with me, I didn't want to be alone.<br>"Of course, Louis I'll go back with her, tell the boys" Harry's hand held tightly onto mine and Louis nodded running off to pass on the message.  
>The security man led us out to the car and Harry didn't let go of my hand until we were safely locked inside.<br>Harry stayed close to me putting his arm around my body pulling me closer to him.  
>"Harry..." I spoke, my voice trembling along with my hands, I held out my arms to reveal deep scratches and bite marks on them, so deep there was blood.<br>"What the fuck?" Harry grabbed my arm and pulled it towards him to get a better look "Who did this to you?"  
>"A fan, she knew who I was" I explained "I was trying to catch up with you, but she grabbed me and did this"<br>"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Harry asked his voice thick with worry.  
>"No" I shook my head.<br>"This is all my fault, you should be number one always, no matter how much I love my fans or the boys, I love you more" Harry gently kissed my arms avoiding the sore bits.

There were only a couple of paparazzi left outside the hotel and Harry took my hand and made me walk in front of him so he knew where I was.  
>In the room I changed into one of Harry's one pieces, it was too big for me, but it was warm and smelt like him.<br>From the bathroom I could hear Harry on the phone to someone, I sat down on the edge of the bath and listened.  
>"I don't care how much it fucking costs, I want extra protection for Sophie!" Harry shouted angrily at the person on the phone "She was physically hurt by a fan tonight! And you tell me there's not a reason to give her security!"<br>I opened the door and Harry caught my eye contact, he knew it scared me seeing him angry and tonight enough had happened to scare me, so he ended his conversation and pulled me into a hug kissing the top of my head.  
>"I'm sorry" Harry whispered into my hair.<br>"Stop saying sorry" I mumbled against his chest.  
>The door opened and Hannah burst in followed by the boys.<br>"Sophie!" Hannah grabbed me away from Harry and pulled me into a hug "Don't ever do something like that again!"  
>"Yeah, when Zayn said you'd gone missing it scared the shit out of us" Niall added.<br>"Anything could have happened to you" Liam spoke.  
>"I'm sorry" I apologized.<br>"No! You don't have anything to be sorry for" Zayn shook his head "We should be sorry, being boys we should all be protecting you and Hannah"  
>"Yeah, it's not down to Harry, it's down to all of us" Liam nodded.<br>"Thank you guys and I'm sorry to have worried all of you" I again apologised feeling bad for putting a dampener on their night.  
>"I think Sophie needs some sleep" Harry put his hand on my shoulder pulling me back to him.<br>"Right we're going to leave and lock the door so you can't get out!" Niall joked.  
>"Good night everyone!" I hugged them all as they left our room.<p>

"Next on the list is Harry Styles" the pub owner announced and we all burst into fits of laughter.  
>A family friend of Niall's had invited us all to their pub in Mullingar and the boys decided it would be nice to have a low key evening after last night's events.<br>It was relatively quiet with only a few other tables of older people and everyone respected that the boys just wanted a quiet night out.  
>"You're doing karaoke?" I asked raising my eyebrow.<br>"It's not karaoke, it's open mic night" Harry winked "Niall"  
>Niall stood up and followed Harry up onto the stage, Niall grabbed the guitar and strummed the strings before adjusting it, he looked to Harry.<br>"This song is for Sophie" Harry spoke and nodded to Niall.  
>My heart stopped along with my laughter and I turned to the stage with my mouth wide open. Niall played the first chords of 'Amazed' by Lonestar and Harry's tapped his foot in time.<br>_Every time our eyes meet  
>This feeling inside me<br>Is almost more than I can take  
>Baby when you touch me<br>I can feel how much you love me  
>And it just blows me away<br>I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
>I can hear your thoughts<br>I can see your dreams  
>I don't know how you do what you do<br>I'm so in love with you  
>It just keeps getting better<br>I want to spend the rest of my life  
>With you by my side<br>Forever and ever  
>Every little thing that you do<br>Baby, I'm amazed by you  
>The smell of your skin<br>The taste of your kiss  
>The way you whisper in the dark<br>Your hair all around me  
>Baby you surround me<br>You touch every place in my heart  
>Oh, it feels like the first time, every time<br>I want to spend the whole night in your eyes  
>I don't know how you do what you do<br>I'm so in love with you  
>It just keeps getting better<br>I want to spend the rest of my life  
>With you by my side<br>Forever and ever  
>Every little thing that you do<br>Baby, I'm amazed by you  
>Every little thing that you do<br>I'm so in love with you  
>It just keeps getting better<br>I want to spend the rest of my life  
>With you by my side<br>Forever and ever  
>Every little thing that you do<br>Baby, I'm amazed by you_  
>"WOOOOO!" Louis jumped up screaming and clapping over enthusiastically making the other boys laugh and join in.<br>"Thank you" Harry spoke into the microphone and gave Niall a 'manly hug' thanking him for his playing.  
>I was so shocked by Harry's surprise that I hadn't applauded him for his performance, when he got back to the table and the conversation had returned back to normal, he turned to me.<br>"You've gone quiet" Harry spoke quietly to me and sitting at the end of the table, it was easy to have a private conversation.  
>"I was just thinking" I answered and smiled.<br>"About?" Harry questioned leaning closer in.  
>"Everything" I looked at him "Thank you for the song"<br>"You liked it?" Harry asked looking excited.  
>"No" I shook my head and his grin disappeared "I loved it"<br>"Do you want to go for a walk?" Harry asked nodding to the back door, I stood up pulling on my coat and followed him towards the door I looked over at Hannah who gave me a wink before I walked out the door.

"Wow this place is beautiful" I looked around the garden area of the pub, after the typical bit with patio benches, there was a pond and beyond that a garden full of flowers all lit up by tiny fairy lights.  
>Harry sat down on a bench in the middle of the garden, it was so peaceful with the only noise the relaxing sound of water from the fountain falling into the pond and you could faintly here the noise from inside the pub.<br>"It is a bit special, Niall told me about this place" Harry agreed, putting his arm around me as I sat down next to him on the bench, I leant backwards resting my head on his chest.  
>"You didn't have to do that for me, you know sing?" I spoke.<br>"What is there something wrong with my singing?" Hardy asked pretending to be offended.  
>"Yeah you sound like a strangled cat" I commented sarcastically.<br>"That's what I like to hear" Harry chuckled.  
>"Harry...?" I questioned.<br>"Yes?" Harry answered.  
>"What do you make of our relationship?" I asked, fiddling with his fingers.<br>"I think that you are a beautiful young woman and you mean more to me than Louis" Harry laughed.  
>"I should hope so!" I joked.<br>"As for our relationship, I don't think I can ever see you as just a friend again" Harry shrugged.  
>"If we do this whole relationship thing what happens when it all goes back to normal?" I asked.<br>"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.  
>"You're going to be off busy with your career and I can't put my life on hold forever, maybe now it's okay because I don't have any important decisions to make" I explained "We'll just drift apart"<br>"There's 17 years of friendship between me and you, I will never let us just drift apart" Harry entwined his entwined with mine.  
>"What about when you become world famous and a millionaire with screaming girls willing to do anything you ask?" I smirked.<br>"I will turn around and tell them that I only have room for one girl in my life" Harry leant down and kissed my head "If you don't count mummy"  
>"Mummy? Seriously, how old are you?" I sat up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.<br>"What?" Harry shrugged.  
>"Nothing" I shook my head and giggled.<br>"Children!" Louis' voice called out ruining the moment.  
>"Would you be mad if I punched him?" I looked up to Harry.<br>"I'd hold him down" Harry winked and stood up causing me to sit up, he took my hand and we walked back over to the pub.  
>"You two have been gone a long time" Liam eyed us suspiciously.<br>"We were just talking" Harry answered.  
>"Course you were! Now I've heard that one before" Hannah rolled her eyes and laughed.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Wow this place is beautiful" I looked around the garden area o the pub, after the typical bit with patio benches, there was a pond and beyond that a garden full of flowers all lit up by tiny fairy lights.  
>Harry sat down on a bench in the middle of the garden, it was so peaceful with the only noise the relaxing sound of water from the fountain falling into the pond and you could faintly here the noise from inside the pub.<br>"It is a bit special, Niall told me about this place" Harry agreed, putting his arm around me as I sat down next to him on the bench, I leant backwards resting my head on his chest.  
>"You didn't have to do that for me, you know sing?" I spoke.<br>"What is there something wrong with my singing?" Hardy asked pretending to be offended.  
>"Yeah you sound like a strangled cat" I commented sarcastically.<br>"That's what I like to hear" Harry chuckled.  
>"Harry...?" I questioned.<br>"Yes?" Harry answered.  
>"What do you make of our relationship?" I asked, fiddling with his fingers.<br>"I think that you are a beautiful young woman and you mean more to me than Louis" Harry laughed.  
>"I should hope so!" I joked.<br>"As for our relationship, I don't think I can ever see you as just a friend again" Harry shrugged.  
>"If we do this whole relationship thing what happens when it all goes back to normal?" I asked.<br>"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.  
>"You're going to be off busy with your career and I can't put my life on hold forever, maybe now its okay because I don't have any important decisions to make" I explained "We'll just drift apart"<br>"There's 17 years of friendship between me and you, I will never let us just drift apart" Harry entwined his entwined with mine.  
>"What about when you become world famous and a millionaire with screaming girls willing to do anything you ask?" I smirked.<br>"I will turn around and tell them that I only have room for one girl in my life" Harry leant down and kissed my head "If you don't count mummy"  
>"Mummy? Seriously, how old are you?" I sat up and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.<br>"What?" Harry shrugged.  
>"Nothing" I shook my head and giggled.<br>"Children!" Louis' voice called out ruining the moment.  
>"Would you be mad if I punched him?" I looked up to Harry.<br>"I'd hold him down" Harry winked and stood up causing me to sit up, he took my hand and we walked back over to the pub.  
>"You two have been gone a long time" Liam eyed us suspiciously.<br>"We were just talking" Harry answered.  
>"Course you were! Now I've heard that one before" Hannah rolled her eyes and laughed.<p>

Back at the hotel none of the boys were tired, so went down to the games room that had been locked for the night, but Zayn worked his magic on the receptionist and she unlocked it.  
>I sat down with Hannah on the steps while the boys got involved with a heated game of pool.<br>"What went on with you and Harry?" Hannah asked smirking.  
>"Nothing, honestly we just sat and talked" I shook my head.<br>"About?" Hannah questioned.  
>"He wants to take things further than a friendship, but i'm worried that when things take off with the band, i'll just get left behind" I told her, Hannah was in the same position as me, she had been going out with Louis long before The X factor or One Direction.<br>"Sometimes I think Louis' in a relationship with Harry, but at the end of the day he still tells me he loves me and despite all that's happen he hasn't changed" Hannah smiled "I know that Harry is mad about you and would be so angry at himself if he did something that ended up with him losing you"  
>"I'm mad about him too" I admitted biting my lip.<br>"Let him know" Hannah motioned to Harry and nudged me.  
>"What do I say?" I asked looking for her to help me.<br>"Just go with what feels right" Hannah encouraged me.  
>I stood up and walked over to Harry who was stood leaning on the pool cue waiting for his turn, I stood on my toes in order to whisper in his ear.<br>"Want to come upstairs?" I whispered quietly and Harry stood up straight, looking at me, his eyes excited.  
>"Yes!" Harry nodded "Niall take over, I'm trusting you to use your leprechaun skills and don't let Louis win!"<br>"Yes curly!" Niall nodded and took his cue.  
>Harry took my hand and we walked out of the room with all of the boys watching after us.<br>I kicked the door shut with my foot and immediately crushed my lips to Harry's neither of us bothering to find the switch and turning the lights on.  
>Harry's hands held onto the back of my thighs lifting my legs around his waist, I flung my arms around his neck not once breaking from the kiss.<br>I could feel the bulge forming against my leg and felt proud of myself that I was able to do this to him, I purposely wriggled around moving against it. Harry's hands grabbed hold of my hips holding me still.  
>Harry moaned and broke from the kiss "Sophie..."<br>"Yes?" I asked innocently.  
>"Don't" Harry shook his head.<br>I giggled "Don't what?"

The door burst open and I screamed making Louis scream in reply "I'M BLIND!" Louis threw his hand over his eyes and turned to face the door.  
>"Jesus christ Louis!" Harry jumped up off the bed and grabbed a pillow covering himself.<br>I was embarrassed to have been caught in my underwear by Louis, yeah he had seen me in a bikini before, but it is not the same!  
>Harry stood in front of me and threw me his shirt which I put on straight away.<br>"Are you dressed?" Louis asked not turning around yet.  
>"Yes" Harry turned around to check I had the shirt done up, he didn't really care that Louis had walked in on him naked, but still kept the pillow there "You ever heard of knocking?"<br>"You ever heard of locking the door? Especially when she's doing naughty things to you!" Louis turned around.  
>"We just left early because we were tired" Harry commented sarcastically.<br>"That's what most people do!" Louis answered back.  
>"What do you want?" Harry asked.<br>"Niall's hungry so we were going to see if there's anywhere open" Louis answered.  
>"It's quarter to one?" Harry questioned.<br>"This is Niall we're talking about" Louis shrugged.  
>"I'm actually quite hungry" I piped in, looking up to Harry.<br>"Fine" Harry sighed.  
>I kept Harry's shirt on and just pulled on a pair of jeans and Harry put on his one piece, we met the others down at reception and it was no surprise that Louis had told them what happened.<br>"So Sophie, you still meeting in my room later?" Zayn winked.  
>"You wish" Harry snapped and put his arm around me saving me from the boys teasing.<br>In town there was a burger bar still open and we took up a table in there, Harry leant against the wall facing inwards and I sat between his legs leaning against his chest.  
>I ordered a portion of chips not fancying the greasy burgers sold in this place, but everyone else seemed to be destroying their meals.<br>"Are you okay?" Harry leant down and asked me.  
>"Yeah" I nodded. The truth was I was still embarrassed by Louis walking in on us.<br>Louis would have found out about it anyway, but the fact he walked in on me giving Harry a hand job just made it awkward.  
>"If you're still worried about earlier, they're over it now" Harry assured me.<br>It was alright for him, he could shut the boys up by rugby tackling them and laughing it off. I however ended up looking to Harry for help when the boys teased me making it worse.  
>"I know" I nodded smiling.<br>"Where did Louis and Liam go?" Harry asked looking up and noticing they were gone.  
>"Over there" Hannah pointed.<br>Louis and Liam were stood with their backs to us at the place where you get your sauces from looking like they were doing something they shouldn't.  
>On their way back they both were trying to stop themselves laughing.<br>"Zayn, I dare you to drink that" Louis placed a drink in front of him and I held back a gag having an idea of what it was.  
>"Do I even want to know what it is?" Zayn asked.<br>"Probably not until you've drank it" Louis shook his head with an evil smirk.  
>Zayn lifted it up and put the straw in his mouth, he took one mouthful and nearly threw up.<br>"What is that?" Zayn groaned.  
>"Coke, ketchup, BBQ sauce, salt, pepper, mustard, mayonnaise and a bit of fanta" Liam answered.<br>"That is grim" Zayn stole my drink the only one that wasn't finished and didn't have chips stuffed down the straw.  
>"You are so immature" Hannah rolled her eyes.<br>"Immature, but funny" Louis corrected.  
>"Let's get out of here before we're kicked out" Harry spoke.<br>"Ooh someone's eager to get back to his hotel room" Niall commented smirking.  
><em>So much for being over it<em>.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Good morning" Harry smiled as I opened my eyes, he was already up, dressed and packing at 6am.  
>"Morning" I grumbled back.<br>"How did you sleep?" Harry asked as I rolled over planting my face in my pillow.  
>I groaned in response and it came out muffled, Harry laughed.<br>"Come on, it's time to get up, you can sleep on the way home" Harry threw his one piece at me "You can wear this"  
>The idea of spending the whole day in a car made it even harder to get out of bed and leave this comfort behind.<br>I finally rolled over and got ready, luckily Harry had already packed for me and was waiting when I finished in the bathroom.  
>In the hotel lobby Liam, Hannah and Zayn were waiting with their cases for us.<br>"Where are Louis and Niall?" Harry asked as he set his case down.  
>"Louis is still getting ready and Niall's at breakfast" Hannah answered.<br>"Breakfast sounds good" Harry rubbed his stomach and looked at me with a grin.  
>"You have 5 minutes" I told him.<br>"Yes!" Harry dragged my hand pulling me towards the breakfast room. Niall was sat at a table by himself eating food, I went and sat with him while Harry got his own breakfast.  
>"Hello" I smiled and sat down opposite him.<br>"Good morning!" Niall answered cheerily.  
>"The boys are waiting in the lobby, but Harry was hungry" I told him and Harry arrived at the table with a plate full of food "I was expecting you to get toast!"<br>"Why would I have toast when there is bacon, sausage and egg there waiting for me to eat" Harry asked grabbing his knife and fork and tucking in.  
>"This food is good" Niall nodded agreeing with Harry.<br>It didn't take long for Harry to finish everything on his plate, he downed his drink and we all left for the lobby.  
>When we got there the others were outside loading everything in the car. I got in the middle seat between Louis and Harry knowing I wasn't going to get any sleep for the first part of the journey.<br>"Now Sophie keep your hands to yourself please" Louis joked.  
>"Not funny Lou" I glared.<p>

It wasn't long into the journey that I feel asleep and after the ferry crossing everyone slept.  
>I was woken up by something and looked at my phone to see it was 1:20am.<br>I then realised my head was in Louis' lap not Harry's.  
>Carefully I lifted myself off of his lap not wanting to wake Louis and looked at Harry the other side of me, he didn't look comfortable at all.<br>Harry's head was practically on his knee he was leaning so far forward and as for Louis, well he was sleeping like an old man with his arms crossed across his chest and his legs apart.  
>I giggled at the sight of them and turned around taking a picture on my Blackberry, forgetting to turn the flash off.<br>Louis stirred "What time is it?"  
>"1:20" I smiled sitting back in my seat "Sorry I fell asleep on your lap"<br>"No it's fine" Louis stretched out and then saw Harry "Wow that looks comfy"  
>"I know, I was just taking a picture" I explained the reason he had woke up.<br>"Pass me that Sharpie" Louis pointed to the black marker pen down by Zayn's foot. I leant forward and passed it to him.  
>"Mind out the way" Louis took off his seatbelt and stepped across me, kneeling down in front of Harry.<br>"What?..." I whispered, but silently laughed when Louis pushed Harry back in his seat causing his head to fall back. Harry didn't move.  
>Louis removed the pen lid and carefully started drawing on Harry's face. I tried to stop myself from laughing not wanting to wake anyone else.<br>Louis drew a curly moustache above Harry's top lip and wrote the word 'STUPID' across his forehead.  
>"Blame Niall" Louis leant over the back of the seats and carefully slid the pen into Niall's hand making it look like him who did it.<br>"He's going to be so angry" I looked at Harry again and bit my lip not wanting to laugh.  
>Louis took my phone and took a picture before returning to his seat the other side of me "Now let's go back to sleep and deny all knowledge"<br>I leant against Louis' chest, wanting something to lean against and as Harry was in some kind of deep sleep, Louis was my only other option. I pulled my blanket back over my body and fell asleep.

"Breakfast time" Zayn's voice woke me up, I opened my eyes to see it was beginning to get light and we had stopped at the services.  
>Harry opened his eyes and smiled at me, but I just started laughing "What's funny?" Harry asked looking confused.<br>"Oh nothing, just remembered something funny" I shook my head remembering Louis' order of denying all knowledge.  
>I followed Harry out of the car and grabbed hold of his waist when he was stretching, he put his arm around me pulling me close to him.<br>Niall walked over and looked at Harry bursting into fits of laughter, Harry looked down at me confused "Why's everyone laughing?"  
>"I don't know babe" I grinned and shook my head.<br>Louis was frantically waving his arms around motioning for Niall not to say anything and stopped when Harry turned back around.  
>"Right let's go" Liam stepped out the car and smirked when he saw Harry.<br>I was trying so hard not to laugh as we walked into the services with people staring at Harry for a different reason than usual, he had no idea.  
>On the way in the doors were reflective and Harry finally caught sight of his face "What the...? Who did this?"<br>"Niall!" Louis pointed at Niall straight away.  
>"What? No I didn't!" Niall looked frantically between Louis and Harry wanting us to believe him.<br>"Don't lie Niall, you woke up with a sharpie in your hand" Louis put his hands on his hips acting disappointed.  
>"It's Sharpie?" Harry's eyes widened and he desperately tried to get rid of it, licking his hands and rubbing them over his face.<br>"Harry, I wouldn't bother mate, Sharpie is permanent" Liam told him.  
>"I Know its Permanent!" Harry shrieked attracting attention.<br>Louis, Zayn and Liam were pissing themselves with laughter, Niall was trying to get Harry to believe it wasn't him and I was trying not to laugh. Hannah had rushed off to the toilet missing all the fun.  
>"It will come off eventually" I tried to help Harry rub it off, but it wasn't going anywhere.<br>"I can't believe you guys" Harry snatched Zayn's beanie off his head pulling it down so it covered Harry's forehead.  
>"Hey! I've got a bad hair day" Zayn commented, instead of the usual quiff his hair was falling down like a side fringe.<br>"I don't care" Harry shrugged and took my hand walking towards McDonalds.  
>Standing in the line it was amusing seeing people stare at Harry recognising his face, but not realising it was him because of the hat covering his curls and the moustache.<br>Louis walked over and slapped Harry's arse earning him dirty looks from the people around us.  
>We finally got our orders and left the services.<br>Who knew so many people wanted McDonalds at 6am!

It was a relief when the car turned down the familiarity of our private road, no fans outside, no paparazzi. Just peace and quiet.  
>Well as much as I can get living with 5 adolescent boys.<br>"Home sweet home" Liam stepped out of the car and outstretched his arms.  
>Even though it was January and it was absolutely freezing, it still felt good to get out of the car.<br>I took my suitcase and walked inside the door that had already been opened.  
>While we were away, one of the managers had took it upon themselves to furnish out home knowing that if it was left to the boys it would never get done.<br>All the boys were excited by the massive flat screen TV in the living room and the Xbox linking to it. I however was just happy to see the house look like a home.  
>Harry's arms wrapped around my waist and whispered "How about we go and test our new bed?"<br>"We'll have none of that thank you!" Louis answered, he had obviously been listening.  
>As Harry and Louis joked about, I saw Hannah look in Louis' direction angrily before dragging her suitcase upstairs.<br>"Harry, I'm just going upstairs" I removed his arms from around me  
>"Alright, I'll being your case up in a minute" Harry smiled.<br>I nodded and ran up the stairs following Hannah, just as I reached the landing a bedroom door slammed shut.  
>I walked up to it and lifted my hand ready to knock, but decided not too and opened the door.<br>"Hannah?" I called out, she was sat on the bed by the headboard with her legs up against her chest "What's wrong?"  
>"Louis" Hannah spoke and lonely tears rolled down her cheeks.<br>"Why what's he done?" I asked and crawled onto the bed, I sat crossed legged in front of her taking her hands in mine.  
>"Everything" Hannah cried "I just don't feel like I'm important to him anymore"<br>"Of course you are!" I squeezed her hands.  
>"I don't expect to be number one priority right now at this moment in time with his career and everything, but I feel like Harry is more important to him than me" Hannah's tears were falling and I knew this was serious.<br>"Talk to me" I encouraged.  
>"When we were at school we had all the stress of exams, but somehow Louis still made me feel important like I was number one, at the time it was so hard, but looking back I would do anything for someone to take me back" Hannah let go of one of my hands to wipe the wetness from her face.<br>"You want that to happen now?" I questioned.  
>"Harry asks you to go places with him, half of the time I find out from Twitter where Louis is" Hannah exclaimed.<br>"Maybe you need to spend some time with your family? I mean you have been away from home for a long time, perhaps it was too much too quick" I suggested.  
>"I think you're right" Hannah nodded "Do me a favour?"<br>"Of course" I nodded.  
>"Call for a taxi please" Hannah let go d my hands and got off the bed.<br>"You're leaving right now?" I stood up watching her as she collected her remaining stuff and shoved it into her already packed suitcase.  
>"Yes" Hannah nodded.<br>"You're not even going to think about it?" I asked, tears stinging my eyes.  
>"No, if I do I'll change my mind" Hannah pulled me into a bug "No matter what happens between me and Louis, you will always be my friend"<br>"I was hoping we could start our own trend of WAGs" I joked.  
>"The One Direction WAGs?" Hannah laughed "If I don't come back make sure I get an invite to the wedding"<br>"What wedding?" I asked.  
>"Yours and Harrys!" Hannah grinned.<br>"No because you'll be coming back!" I pulled her into another hug squeezing her tightly.  
>"I love you" Hannah whispered.<br>"Love you too" I replied.

Hannah dragged her suitcase downstairs and I followed with a pillow and her jacket, the boys looked round.  
>"What's going on?" Harry asked.<br>"I'm going home" Hannah answered taking her stuff from me.  
>"What?" Louis stepped forward, the look on his face broke my heart and if I was Hannah right now I wouldn't be able to do what she did next.<br>"Louis we need a break, so I'm going back to Doncaster" Hannah turned to face him and his face fell further.  
>I could feel the tears burning my eyes again and turned putting my arms around Harry as I watched my best friend saying goodbye.<br>"Y-you're breaking up with me?" Louis asked.  
>"Yes" Hannah nodded.<br>"But we can fix this...we can work on whatever's wrong" Louis begged, his eyes were like those of a puppy who had just been shouted at and all it wants is some love. I nestled my face in Harry's chest not being able to look anymore.  
>"No Louis, I'm sorry to do this in front of the boys, but I know we aren't going to last unless we get distance" Hannah answered bravely, but I could hear her voice cracking.<br>"You do know that I love you?" Louis asked.  
>"Yes and I love you too, I really do, but I need time to myself with my family" Hannah finished and I knew she was done, she was struggling to stay strong so instead she turned to hug all of the boys.<br>"Bye Hannah" Harry hugged her first.  
>"Have a safe journey" Niall was next.<br>"Call us when you get there" Liam added with his hug.  
>"See you later, babes" Zayn hugged her.<br>Then she turned to me and I burst into tears "Make sure you call me" I cried as I flung my arms around her.  
>"Get yourself on Skype!" Hannah chuckled.<br>"I will now I actually have someone to talk too" I answered.  
>Hannah turned to say goodbye to Louis and I nodded to the boys, they understood and walked into the living room closing the doors giving them privacy, but I knew she was gone when I heard the taxi door close and the car drive off up the road.<p>

The front door gently closed and everyone rushed out into the entrance hall.  
>I beat everyone and flung my arms around Louis, pulling him into a massive hug.<br>"Lou man, you've got us" Zayn spoke lightly punching his arm.  
>"Yeah thanks" Louis forced a smile behind his red eyes "I'm going to have a lie down"<br>"Alright, sleep well" Harry gave him a quick hug before Louis slowly climbed the stairs.  
>"Guys me and Sophie are going to bed" Harry put his arm around me and we made our way upstairs.<br>The bed in our room was massive, the headboard was brown leather I collapsed down on my side furthest away from the window.  
>"You do realise that now you're the only girl living in a house of 5 boys" Harry rolled onto the bed next to me.<br>"I do, but that's an achievement I won't be celebrating" I rolled onto my side so I was facing him "Harry, would you ever replace me with Louis?"  
>"I already have" Harry answered and then looked to me "You used to be my best friend, but now he is and I only let that happen because I have you as so much more"<br>"Oh yeah and what's that?" I smirked.  
>"Well that's the thing, I have something I want to ask you" Harry sat up and knelt down on the floor beside the bed.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"I know it's a given, but I like to do things properly" Harry leant forward and took hold of my hand.  
>"Harry...?"<br>"Will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked with a big grin on his face.  
>"Harry! Don't do that to me, I thought you were going to propose" I relaxed a little at his question.<br>"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked.  
>"Not when we're older, I just wouldn't have known what to say now!" I smiled<br>"So what is your answer?" Harry asked.  
>"Let me think about it" I tried to make my face as serious as possible, but when Harry's smile disappeared I just burst into fits of laughter "Yes!"<br>"I thought you were going to say no for a second there" Harry put his hand on his chest before pulling me off the bed into his arms.  
>"Would I?" I smirked and kissed his soft lips.<br>Harry being himself made the kiss rougher and before I knew it his body was on top of mine on the bed.  
>I put my hand on his chest, knowing where this was going. "Not tonight" I shook my head.<br>A part of me was thankful that Louis walked in on us when he did in Ireland because who knows what would have happened next if he didn't, but the other part wanted to kill him for ruining the moment and embarrassing the hell out of me.  
>"I'm sorry" Harry rolled off the side and pulled me tightly against his body.<br>"It's not you, I want too, but just not tonight" I whispered wanting to listen to his heartbeat more than my voice.  
>"There's no rush" Harry whispered and kissed the top of my head "I'm yours for as long as you want me"<br>"I will always want you" I murmured to myself, it wasn't intended for Harry to hear, but from the way his arms tightened around me he had heard.

It was 7am and I was lying in bed wide awake. I was now the only One Direction girl, there was no longer Hannah to help me keep them in check and I could forget asking their mums to help as the nearest one was in Wolverhampton and that's miles away from London.  
>"Good morning beautiful" Harry's husky voice spoke.<br>"Good morning to you too" I rolled around so I was facing him but soon regretted it when I could feel his morning wood against my legs and worse still his boxers had come off at some point in the night "Put some clothes on Harry!"  
>"I'm sorry!" Harry apologised, his cheeks turning a red colour when he realised I knew.<br>I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, he could be so cute sometimes.  
>"Let me help you" I rolled back over so my legs were straddling his stomach and slowly slid down under the covers.<p>

"Good morning!" Harry sang as he held my hand and walked into the kitchen.  
>"Why are you in such a good mood? You hate mornings" Liam asked eyeing us suspiciously.<br>"This morning has been a particularly good one" Harry winked at me and I giggled.  
>"Please! Not while I'm eating breakfast" Zayn complained.<br>"Would you like to know all the details Zayn?" Harry flung his arms around Zayn's shoulders.  
>"No I don't!" Zayn shook his head and pulled a disgusted face.<br>"You're just jealous you don't have a girlfriend" Harry joked, but the room fell silent as Louis walked in the moment he said it.  
>I saw Niall do the awkward turtle as no one dared to speak.<br>"Morning Lou!" Liam broke the silence.  
>"Has anyone called?" Louis asked looking at the phone pad where we write down messages.<br>"No...sorry" Niall shook his head.  
>"Maybe she stopped at a hotel or something" Louis commented and grabbed an apple before walking out of the kitchen.<br>It was quiet for a few seconds after that until we heard Louis' bedroom door close upstairs.  
>"Harry you idiot!" Zayn shoved him.<br>"I didn't know he was there!" Harry shrieked.  
>"Do you think we should tell him that she isn't going to call?" Liam questioned.<br>"She might do" Niall answered with his optimism.  
>"She won't" I shook my head.<br>"Do you know anything, he's desperate" Liam begged.  
>"I know no more than you" I shook my head.<br>"We should all go out tonight, you know take his mind off things" Harry suggested.  
>"Like what?" Zayn asked.<br>"I don't know something fun like...!" Harry piped up.  
>"Nando's!" Niall added.<br>"It's a date" Harry smirked.

It took quite a lot of convincing to get Louis to leave his bedroom let alone the house.  
>I was sat between Louis and Harry in Nando's and tried my best to avoid a display of affection in front of Louis, however Harry had other ideas.<br>Harry's arm was slung over the back of my chair, I tried to subtly stop him, but he wasn't getting the hint.  
>"Those girls over there are staring at us" Liam commented pretending not to look at them when he obviously was.<br>"You're One Direction, of course they're going to stare at you" I replied, leaning forward to see what he was talking about and sure enough a whole table of girls were staring at our table.  
>"Right who's having what, I'm starving!" Niall said leaning over and hitting Harry round the head with his menu to stop him from staring at me.<br>"Oww!" Harry complained.  
>"That didn't hurt you pussy" Zayn rolled his eyes.<br>"I don't know what to have" I looked up over my menu and saw everyone was waiting for me.  
>"Babe, Niall can't wait much longer" Harry chuckled.<br>"Order for me" I closed my menu and turned to Harry who nodded.  
>"Harry come with me you have good memory" Niall stood up and waited for Harry who kissed my cheek and followed Niall.<br>"You alright Lou?" I asked quietly so Liam and Zayn didn't hear over their conversation.  
>"Yeah" he nodded, he was staring at the middle of the table leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.<br>"Come here" I held my arms out and gave him a hug and whispered in his ear "You have me and the boys"  
>I felt a hand on my back and let go of Louis to see Harry and Niall had returned, Harry was looking at me and Louis wanting to know what was going on, but I just smiled.<br>"I ordered you peri-peri chicken" Harry sat down.  
>"You what?" I asked my eyes widening.<br>"It's Nando's speciality" Harry shrugged.  
>"But it's-" I moaned.<br>"Chilli" Zayn interrupted and burst into fits of laughter with the rest of the boys.  
>"I'm glad you all find this funny" I sat back sulking.<br>"I'm joking" Harry spoke once he had composed himself.  
>"You want to be" I glared and lightly punched him in the stomach giggling.<br>I was glad to see that Harry was joking when the waitress brought out a burger and Harry pointed to me and there was no chilli sauce in sight, well apart from on Niall's plate.  
>We split the bill and Harry insisted on paying for me even when I put money on the table, he would stuff it back in my purse and then hide it under the table so I stopped trying to pay.<br>"I'm leaving a tip our waitress was fit" Zayn dropped a £10 note on the pile of money.  
>"Such a boy" I rolled my eyes.<br>"Let's get out of here ladies" Louis clapped and jumped up.  
>"Someone's perked up" Harry grinned and slapped Louis' arse as he walked past.<br>"It's the Nando's effect" Louis winked and skipped out.  
>"Did someone drop something in his drink" Liam joked and everyone laughed.<br>Harry took my hand and we followed Louis out of the restaurant smiling goodbye to the waitress on the way out.

"I was hoping maybe we could end the day how we started it?" Harry leant down to my height and whispered in my ear.  
>"You what?" I asked confused.<br>Harry stopped walking and pulled me towards him cupping my arse in his hands and kissing me. I soon got the idea.  
>"Oi lovers get in the car!" Niall stuck his head out the window.<br>"Sorry" Harry winked at me and pulled me into the car.  
>I was about to sit down opposite Harry, but he grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me down onto his lap, I looked at him confused, but then felt the bulge against my leg and tried to stop myself giggling.<br>"Don't move" Harry mouthed and I just nodded.  
>It was a short drive back to the house and Harry walked behind me with his arms around my shoulders making sure I didn't move out of the way.<br>"This seat is very hard" Liam commented as he sat down putting emphasis on the word hard and I tried to disguise my snort with a cough. The boys weren't so subtle and you could hear them sniggering.  
>"Oh haha" Harry wasn't impressed "Come on Sophie"<br>"Be safe! Use a condom!" Zayn called after us and Harry muttered something along the lines of 'fuck off you bastard' as we headed upstairs.  
>"Sophie I don't want you to feel pressured into this" Harry hands were on my waist.<br>"Well there's something I want to tell you" I looked down biting my lip.  
>"You should know by now you can tell me anything" Harry's voice was gentle as he stroked my hair back.<br>"Pinky promise not to laugh" I held up my pinky finger.  
>"Pinky promise" Harry linked his pinky with mine.<br>"I'm...i've never had sex before and I've always wanted my first time to be with someone special" I looked away too embarrassed to look at his face.  
>"Sophie" Harry whispered and put his finger under my chin lifting my head up "I will always respect your wishes and we don't have to do anything if you feel uncomfortable"<br>"The thing is Harry, I've found the special person and he's stood right in front of me" I smiled.  
>"I'm glad" Harry grinned showing off his adorable dimples and I couldn't resist him any longer.<br>I pressed my lips to his and he deepened the kiss, slowly pushing me back down on the bed. Harry was hovering over me not allowing me to feel and of his weight.  
>"Are you sure you want this?" Harry whispered.<br>"I'm sure" I nodded.  
>Harry kissed me again and my hands ran up the inside of his shirt pushing it over his head, one by one our clothes came off being thrown to the floor until we were both left naked despite being exposed I had never felt more comfortable and safe in someone's arms and in this moment I knew now no matter what he would take care of me.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Two weeks past since 'that' night or as I liked to call it the best night of my life. Our relationship was going from strength to strength and Louis had convinced not only the boys, but me to join them on a skiing trip to France.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" I grumbled as Louis led us into the ski fit room.

I was wrapped up in salopettes, a jacket and had about 3 layers of thermals on underneath as well as a hat, gloves and a snood and I was still freezing.

"It will be fun" Louis tried to be convincing.

"I've never skied before and I am shitting myself" I told him.

"Relax you have an amazing teacher and he's gorgeous too" Louis winked.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Louis Tomlinson" Louis winked and I shoved him.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise" Harry put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"On a mountain that might be different" I spoke and my voice was going shaky from my nerves.

"Sophie none of us are going to let anything happen to you" Zayn added doing up his boots.

"Everyone ready?" Louis stood up

"Hey babe!" Harry called and he placed a helmet on my head "You need to wear this"

"What?" I shrieked.

"It's the law and I don't want you to hurt yourself and anyway you look cute" Harry took my hands and pulled me up.

"Why aren't you wearing one?" I asked frowning.

"I'm a pro at skiing" Harry winked.

I held tightly onto Harry's hand as we made our way to the slopes not only was it impossible to walk in these boots, but add snow into it and you fall all over the place. I was trying to copy Louis with his ski's slung over his shoulder casually bobbing up and down as he walked as if this was normal. Louis demonstrated how to put he ski's on and I tried to copy, but ended up slipping and falling on my arse.  
>Harry laughed, but held out his hand to help me up "Hold onto my hands and remember I'm not going to let you go anywhere"<p>

I managed to get my ski's on whilst holding Harry's hands, once I was in, he then put his on effortlessly and I must say the sight of him in his skiing gear and the way he had control over his ski's turned me on.

"Harry, are you alright taking Sophie up this slope, we want to go up the mountain" Liam asked.

"Yeah sure" Harry nodded and turned smiling at me "It's just you and me clumsy"

"I'll see you later!" Louis skied off and I was impressed by his skills.

"Good luck Soph!" Niall called as he followed Louis. Zayn and Liam followed all of them having skied before.

"Don't let go of my hand" Harry ordered and dragged me over to the ski lift.

"Harry! I'm scared" I admitted.

"Don't be, you will be safe with me" Harry skied around so he was behind me and put his ski's on the outside of mine so I was pushed along by his body nearer the front of the queue.

I watched as the girl in front of me stood and waited for the plastic thing to come around and held onto being dragged up the slope.

"What do I do?" I called out to Harry.

"Don't panic, I am right behind you all the way, just grab the seat and let it take you" Harry carefully pushed me forward and the man on the lift helped me grab hold of the seat.

It was a task to stay standing when the lift dragged me forwards and I kept repeating Harry's words over and over in my head _don't panic, don't panic_. I reached the top and started panicking. I let go of the rope and instead of going anywhere I fell over.

"Sophie! What you doing?" Harry laughed and he skied round and pulled me up.

"Harry I am shitting myself, I am obviously not supposed to ski that's twice I've fallen over in about 5 minutes-" I blabbered, but Harry put his finger on my lips.

"Sophie, do you trust me?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do" I nodded.

"Would you rather have Louis as your teacher?" Harry asked smirking.

"Definitely not" I shook my head.

"In that case trust me that you will be fine, if you fall over I will pick you up and I am here right next to you" Harry cupped my cheek with his hand.

"It looks so steep!" I looked over at the slope.

Harry moved my face back to look at him "Keep your eyes on me and I promise it's not as steep as it looks"

"How many times have you been skiing?" I asked.

"Are you doubting my teaching skills?" Harry questioned.

"No" I shook my head.

"Do this" Harry turned the front of his ski's in forming a triangle shape, I copied him still clinging onto his hands "That's the snow plough, do that on the way down, if you want to go faster straighten your ski's if you want to slow or stop make the plough bigger, okay?"

"Yes" I nodded.

Harry slowly went over the edge of the slope backwards, all the time holding onto my hands, only looking away to check he wasn't skiing into anyone "See you're skiing!" Harry cheered "Remember if you fall you'll fall onto me and won't hurt yourself"

"But then I'll hurt you" I answered back.

"I would rather hurt myself ten times over then see you get hurt" Harry replied and I slowly felt his hands releasing mine.

"What are you doing?" I panicked and fell forward. Harry caught me and dropped to the ground with me in his arms "I'm so sorry!" I cried out hoping I hadn't hurt him.

"You were doing so well" Harry got himself up then gave me his hands pulling me back up "This time don't panic, I'm still here"

"Please don't let go" I begged.

"I'm right here" Harry nodded and slowly released my hands.

Harry was right, it was easy once you got the hang of it and by the end of the morning I was skiing down the nursery slope with Harry by my side without holding onto him, I skied down the slope and the boys were waiting at the bottom.

"Woo go Sophie!" Louis called out as me and Harry came down the slope together.

"Looking good bebz" Zayn called up and I wasn't sure whether he was talking to me or Harry.

Harry came to a perfect parallel stop where as I ended up straight in Liam's arms "Oh hello" Liam laughed as he caught me to stop me from falling.

"Sorry" I apologised as Liam helped me out of my ski's.

"Don't worry, you're doing well" Liam smiled.

"Anyone up for lunch, I'm starving!" Niall interrupted.

"Yes!" Harry agreed.

I followed the boys and Harry took my ski's putting them next to his and took my hand as we walked into the restaurant. There was a good spot on the roof where we were in the sun.

"Sophie you ready to come up the mountain?" Zayn asked.

"No!" I shook my head.

"Maybe tomorrow" Harry added.

"I don't mind swapping if you want to go up the mountain, I need to talk with Sophie anyway" Louis looked at me.

"If it's okay with you?" Harry asked me.

"Yeah I don't mind" I nodded wanting to know what Louis needed to talk about.

"I won't be far away if anything happens" Harry reassured me.

"Which it won't because I am the best teacher ever" Louis winked.

"If anything happens to her I will never forgive you" Harry warned.

"Yeah yeah" Louis rolled his eyes

We finished our lunch and headed back out onto the slopes, Harry helped me get back into my ski's then gave me a kiss.

"I can't promise that you'll be fine with Louis, but I promise I'll beat his arse if you're not" Harry kissed my forehead.

"Be safe" I whispered.

"I will" Harry winked before skiing off with the boys leaving me with Louis.

"Come on then impress me with your skills" Louis grinned.

"I don't have any" I grumbled.

"Yeah you do!" Louis took my hand and pulled me over to the lift, he was going to let go, but I kept hold of it not wanting to be knocked over by the people behind.  
>I got on the lift first and when I made it to the top I tried my best not to panic and I clumsily managed to stay up right, I could feel my balance going, but felt Louis' hands on my waist pushing me forward.<p>

"You got off without falling over!" Louis laughed.

"Just" I added.

"Has Harry taught you turns?" Louis asked.

"No" I shook my head.

"And he calls himself a teacher" Louis rolled his eyes "Right when you want to turn put your weight onto one leg and you'll see what happens"

Louis tried his best to make me feel safe and I just kept telling myself he wasn't going to let anything happen to me, we had a couple of runs down the slope with me mastering the turns before we went and sat outside the bar.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as Louis brought the drinks over.

"Have you heard from Hannah?" Louis asked sitting down.

"No, I'm sorry" I bit my lip.

"I didn't want to ask you in front of the boys because they would tell me to move on" Louis looked down.

"You're allowed to miss her" I squeezed his hand that was on the table.

"Sophie I know you wouldn't but after knowing how hard it is to let go of Hannah, please don't do the same to Harry" Louis kept my hand in his "We're not going to be home forever and you've dealt with it well, but when there's distance and girls trying to get Harry you can't leave him, stick through it"

"I promise you I'll never hurt him unless he gives me reason to" I nodded.

"If he gives you reason too, I'll hurt him for you" Louis smirked.

As the light started to fade we all headed back to the chalet, on the way back in I felt something cold and wet smash into the back of my head.

I spun round and saw Zayn laughing "Oh no you didn't" I narrowed my eyes bending down and gathering snow in my hands.

"Babe I'm on your team" Harry lobbed a snowball at Zayn, but he ducked and it hit Niall on the side of his face.

Niall looked around confused and Harry dropped down onto the floor trying to hide himself, Niall's eyes landed on me with the snow in my hand "It wasn't me!" I cried out.

"Of course it wasn't" Niall grabbed snow and chucked it in my direction and it hit me square in the face.

"Oi!" Harry jumped up "That's my girlfriend you just hit!"

"I'm sorry!" Niall apologised quickly.

A full-scale snowball fight broke out and soon we were all running around, covered in snow. Harry chased me with a pile of snow in his hands planning to dump it over my head, I turned round and threw a snowball at him hitting him in the chest an ran away before he would do anything else.

An arm reached up and pulled me down behind a snowdrift. Louis put his finger to his lips, grinning at me "Let's gang up on Harry" Louis whispered and he passed me a lump of snow. Louis nodded and we both jumped up, pelting Harry with snowballs. Mine hit Harry square in the face, and he stared at me shocked. I burst out laughing and high fived Louis.

The warm chalet was welcoming after being covered in snow and I rushed up to the bedroom desperate to put something dry and warm on, I pulled all my clothes off leaving me in my underwear.

"You should have a shower so you don't get cold" Harry walked in and I spun round covering my body, he laughed.

"What about you?" I asked relaxing when I saw it was him.

"Naaa I'll be fine" Harry answered, I noticed how his eyes were lingering on my chest and had an evil idea.

"Suit yourself" I shrugged and reached around unclasping my bra and allowing it to drop to the floor.

Harry mouth dropped open and his eyes stayed fixed on my bare chest. I walked into the bathroom and just before I closed the door, I turned to look at him "You're not going to join me?" I asked.

"Yes" Harry squeaked and ran to the bathroom making sure the door was securely locked.

I allowed the warm water to flow over my body and then felt Harry's arms wrap around my waist, he turned me around to face him and pushed me up against the wall.

"That was a very naughty thing to do Sophie, I never knew you had it in you" Harry's voice was huskier than usual and it turned me on.

"There's a whole naughty side of me you haven't seen yet" I winked and pressed my lips to his

Harry's hand ran down my thigh and he hooked both of my legs around his hips before lowering me down onto him.


End file.
